Word of the Day
by Charolette Ink
Summary: A collection of stories based on the word of the day. Drivel, Cynical, Brevity & Eccentric: Explanations
1. Billet doux

_Billet-doux_

_A love letter_

*.*.*.

There she is. Over at the other side of the room is the girl I've had on my mind since the first day of school. She is perfect with the way she speaks, the sparkle in her eyes, and I swear her purple hair sparkles every time the sun hits it.

Rio Kamishiro, have you ever noticed me? I'm the pink haired boy who sits in the front of the class. My name is III, or that's what everyone calls me.

"I've always been too nervous to talk to you so…" I shake my head in front of the mirror. "No, that's not right. Maybe I should just leave it in her desk or something."

I sigh and look and take out the note from my uniform pocket. Even though this thing has been in my pocket all day, it looks perfect. The perfection of the note gives me enough courage to confront Rio. I'm going to do this today!

I exit the bathroom and quickly walk through the halls. I decide to try our classroom first. Rio always stays after class to help out. Before I can even make it halfway to the room I find the girl I've been looking for and hide behind the corner of the wall. No, I'm not hiding because I'm scared. I'm hiding because of _him._

"III, is that you there?" he speaks.

"Yes IV, it's me," I answer and come into view of the two. Normally I'd enjoy the company of my brothers. But IV… he knows I like Rio and he's now decided to ask her out before me.

"Well you can scurry along now, I was just talking to the lovely Miss Kamishiro here," IV told me with a smirk on his face. He pulled out a white rose and presented it to Rio. "So Rio, would you like to be mine?"

"Wait!" I shout and shove my gift to Rio. "It's a billet-doux. Read it."

Rio looked confused, but still unfolded the letter while IV looked over her shoulder and read it aloud. "In the sunlight your hair glitters like tinsel. Soft eyes that you're gifted with has my heart skip a beat, even though I'm looking the other direction…"

He droned off and read the rest of the note to himself along with Rio. "That's for Rio, not you!" I complain.

Rio closes the note and smiles. "That's beautiful, but what's a billet-doux?"

"It's a love letter in French."

"Then you could've just said that you know?" IV said.

"But French is the language of love, which is what Rio is causing me to fall to," I told my brother.

"Whatever, but Rio is still going to chose me right?" IV pulls out his rose again for Rio to take.

"That's very sweet of both of you," Rio told us as she began to walk away. "Well the one who's been on my mind is…"

She went out of earshot and continued to walk away. IV and I look at each other and shout back to Rio. "Who have you been thinking of!?"

*.*.*.

A/N: I was going to wait a while for posting that since I have a few other stories I need to finish, but I was inspired with this word! I may not update for a while because of my other stories, but if a certain word attracts me I'll think about it.

This is actually based off the song "First Love Academy" by Rin and Len Kagamine and GUMI. It was actually going to be YumaxKotorixCathy at first, but then it was IV as the shy one. As I began typing I decided to make it III instead and IV as the Sauvé one.

Hope you all liked it!


	2. Compeer

_Compeer_

_**1. Close friend, comrade**_

_2. An equal in rank, ability, accomplishment, ect; peer; colleague._

_Verb__:  
__1__**.**__Archaic.__To be the equal of; match_.

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ _Yuma, Shark_

_Summary: Yuma explains one reason he duels to Shark._

*.*.*.

"Come on! Just one duel! It'll be fun!"

"No Yuma."

"But Shark, it'll be fun! We can even play with half usual life points if you're in such a rush!"

"I said no and that's not going to change," Shark told the other duelist. "I have somewhere to be."

The older boy began to walk away. He honestly hoped that was enough to keep Yuma away, but he was wrong. Within seconds Yuma was walking right beside Shark.

"I'll come with you then," Yuma said.

Shark stopped and sighed. "Why do you want to come?"

"Because we're compeers! Isn't it oblivious?" Yuma explained.

"Compeer?"

"It's like friends, comrades. It's why you duel someone also," Yuma said. "After I duel someone I always think of them as a new compeer."

Shark looked at Yuma confused. "How do you know that word? It doesn't fit you're vocabulary."

"See, only a close friend would know that about me!" Yuma exclaimed and brushed off Shark's comment. "That's why we've gotta duel now! It's just a way to be friends and hang out, ya know?"

"I suppose." Shark began to walk away again. "How about tomorrow during duel period?"

Yuma smiled brightly. "Perfect! I can't wait till then!"

*.*.*.

A/N: Honestly, I wasn't planning on updating today, but when I saw the word my brain just saw Yuma. This was pretty short though…

Well, hope you all enjoyed!


	3. Natty

_Natty_

_Neatly or trimly smart in dress or appearance; spruce: a natty white uniform._

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Rio, Ryoga

_Summary:_ Ryoga insisted it was just two friends going to dinner, but Rio begs to differ.

*.*.*.

Ryoga growled at Rio as she pulled out another outfit from his closet. Sets of nice clothing were scattered across the floor or laying on furniture. A select few outfits were lying nicely on Ryoga's bed.

"Rio, why are you doing this again? We're just-"

"Going to a nice dinner as friends?" Rio said sarcastically. "How many friends go have nice dinners and not call it a date? I know you like her, so you totally meant for this to be romantic."

Ryoga rolled his eyes. How she got to the conclusion of a crush was out of his reach. Rio had always bugged Ryoga about getting a girlfriend, but he had no idea why. He was perfectly fine without one. Of course Rio begged to differ.

"You're always so grumpy," she would say and insist that a girlfriend would cheer him up.

Ryoga sighed as Rio threw another outfit to the ground. "You're cleaning this up," Ryoga told her.

"I don't care as long as you look natty on your date!" Rio smiled and pulled out yet another outfit. It was the outfit her brother wore during his time in the National Duel Circuit. "This one will do." She showed Ryoga the outfit.

"Fine," he sighed. "Now leave while I get changed."

"Okay!" Rio replied in a sing-song manner.

Within a few minutes, Ryoga was changed and presented himself to his sister. She squealed with delight.

"It's perfect!" Rio commented.

"Great," said Ryoga with a bored tone. "Now, will you start cleaning my room."

"Not until she gets here!" Rio insisted.

Ryoga sighed and allowed his sister to do as she will. There was a knock at the door and Ryoga went to answer it. A girl stood at the other side in a simple blue dress.

"Hey," Ryoga said. "You look natty tonight."

The girl laughed at the boy's vocabulary. "Thanks. You look nice to."

The two left for their date as Rio went to Ryoga's room to clean up. She sighed as she gazed at the mess she had made. "Should've let him leave the way he was."

*.*.*.

A/N: Haven't updated this in while… I actually had a word that I enjoyed. Anyway, I have no idea what Rio acts like, so I just portrayed her as a cheery little sister who likes the sound of romance and wants her brother to be happy.

I would also like to note that the girl at the end is an OC that I have, though I purposely left her nondescript. If any of you have your own OC you'd like to put as Ryoga date, be my guest. Or you could put yourself, it doesn't really matter.

I'm actually planning a story with that OC, but I _**need**_ to finish my other stories before I can even start writing that one. If any of you would like you may request a chapter of this story to have my OC featured or mentioned if you want to know what she's like please feel free to say something. I will only do that if request by a few people though.

Till next time!


	4. Concatenate

_Concatenate_

_Verb_:

_1. To link together; unite in a series or chain._

_Adjective__:_  
_1.__Linked together, as in a chain._

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Yuma, Kotori, Tetsuo

_Summary:_ Yuma shows the link he has with his friends, literally.

*.*.*.

The times when Yuma is on time to a plan and not out of breath is a miracle Kotori never thought she'd ever see. However, she and Tetsuo were a little preoccupied by the large, circular objects Yuma was carrying.

"Um, Yuma," Kotori said. "What are you carrying?"

"Well, um," Yuma began. "I'm not exactly sure what they are, but they're kinda like giant pieces of a chain."

Kotori couldn't say anything to that and just gave Yuma a confused look.

"Why are you carrying those things?" Tetsuo asked.

"I'm going to show you guys something with these!" Yuma told his friends. He dropped the many large chains on the ground and picked on up. The boy swung it over his head and it secured around his waist like a tight inner tube. Yuma picked up another chain and secured it onto Kotori and secured another on Tetsuo.

Kotori and Tetsuo stood there for a moment befuddled. Kotori opened her mouth to ask a question, but all that came out was a small yelp. The chains pulled the three together by some kind of magnetic force.

"What the heck Yuma!" Tetsuo yelled.

"What are you trying to do with these?" Kotori asked.

Yuma laughed. "Come on guys, don't sound so flustered. I've just concatenated us together to show how we're all linked!"

"How do you know that word?" Kotori asked.

Yuma shrugged. "Now!" he announced. "It's time to call up the rest of our friends here so they can join us in this chain!"

"Can't we just go to them?" Tetsuo asked. He attempted to move, but since he was connected to Yuma and Kotori he almost fell. "I guess they're coming to us."

Yuma pulled out his D-Gazer and sent a text to Takashi, Cathy and Tokunosuke to find Yuma, Kotori, and Tetsuo. "Anyone have Shark's number? Or III's number?" Yuma asked. Kotori and Tetsuo shook their heads.

"Yuma," Kotori said. "something tells me you're doing this just for your own amusement."

Yuma laughed. "Kotori, why would I do something like that?"

*.*.*.

A/N: I've been feeling good with updates lately! (Mainly because I'm actually updating) I'm a little disappointed that the last chapter got no reviews since I last updated, but my story "Storms" had 3 new reviews in a few hours. Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter!


	5. Lodestar

_Lodestar_

_1. Something that serves as a guide or on which the attention is fixed.  
2.A star that shows the way.  
3. Polaris._

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ III, IV

_Summary:_ Can someone remind me why I let IV lead the way?

*.*.*.

"We're lost."

"No! We are not lost! I know where we are going, III."

I sighed and continued to follow my older brother, though I can't help but think why I continue to follow him. Can someone remind me why I let IV lead the way in the first place? We've been lost since sundown and now all of the stars are out! I really hope V and Dad aren't too worried about us.

Early today IV wanted to head down to the lake we _thought _was close to our camp site (or RV with air conditioning and soft beds). V didn't want to go, but Dad let IV and I go anyway.

Note to self: Next time Dad let's me go somewhere with IV as my guardian, question his judgment.

"IV, are we even close?" I ask.

"Maybe," IV answers while gazing up in the sky, but he's still walking.

"IV, shouldn't you look where you're going?" I said nervously.

"I am looking where I'm going," he told me. "I'm using that as a lodestar." IV points up into the sky. I have no clue what star he's referring to.

"Are you sure you know what star you're looking at?"

"Of course," IV said with a slight attitude. He's been using that attitude ever since his 11th birthday, which was last week. "I know that's the same star I've seen from my room."

My eyes widen in amazement. "Wow IV! How do you know it's the same star?"

"Simple. I can tell because of the constellation I've seen from my room and that-" he pointed at the star "-is the star that'll tell us where to go."

"That's so cool!" I told him with a smile.

I continue to follow IV as he leads us to our camp sight. I wonder when we'll get there, but at least I know we're not lost! Right?


	6. Simper

_Simper_

_Verb:_

_1. To smile in a silly, self-conscious way.  
2. To say with a simper._

_Noun:  
1.A silly, self-conscious smile._

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Ryoga (Yuma)

_Summary:_ When Yuma said he was starting a club I said yes. I am seriously regretting joining now.

*.*.*.

When Yuma said he was starting a club he wanted me to join I said yes, and don't ask me why. This is the weirdest club I've ever been a part of. I am seriously regretting joining now.

Though this is probably my fault for joining a club I had no details on. This club Yuma made was a _Host Club._ Yuma said it would be fun giving girls a smile by talking to a famous duelist. I'm actually surprised on how popular this club is considering I never see that many girls duel.

Yuma took the position of our "King". He invited III, IV, Kaito, and Haruto (even though he's not a duelist) into the club. All of the girls swooned over Haruto and his innocent, Lolita-type personality. Kaito was always right behind with his brother in case one of the girls went too crazy. Somehow, the way Kaito cares for Haruto made the girls fangirl even more.

Fangirls, now that's the reason why this club brings me regret.

III and IV are very mischievous. Well, IV is at least. I personally think III just follows his brother's plans. They're kind of an odd pair though. Sometimes they have suggestively romantic moments, and for some reason the girls love it. I personally blame shoujo manga for that kind of reaction.

Everyone has their daily customers which swoon over their favorite host. Yuma has the most customers out of this club. Somehow he manages to sweep all of the girls off their feet and have them begging for a duel. That's Yuma's specialty, a romantic duel date.

I prefer to sit back and watch everything unfold. I've been the one who's kept this club in order with Yuma's insane ideas. I personally do not participate in the club's activities, but there are those times…

"Ryoga!" a squeaky fangirl cries out. "Why don't you come and sit down with us?" She gestured to her friends who were all begging like puppies.

I give the girl a simper. "Someone has to make sure everything is running smoothly," I told her. "If I don't look over everything this place could end up in flames." I give the girl a slight gesture to Yuma, who has slammed into a table after taking damage, so she gets the idea.

"Well that's too bad," the girls says. "But you're welcome to come by if you have the time!" She winks at me and I just keep up the simper on my face.

The girl goes away and I look back at Yuma, who appears to be losing this duel. The girls are going crazy over him, but I know he'll make a comeback.

I sigh. This club may be stupid and very, very weird, but still, I manage to enjoy myself.

*.*.*.

A/N: I'm supposed to be writing a report for my summer reading right now, but then I saw this word and immediately thought Host Club and someone who doesn't smile that much. It took a while to decide between Kaito and Ryoga for this, but I thought Kaito would be good with Haruto (Like how Mori protects Honi).

Hope you all like this!


	7. Velleity

_Velleity_

_1. Volition in its weakest form.  
2.A mere wish, unaccompanied by an effort to obtain it._

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Yuma

_Summary:_ All I want is to bring a smile to the faces of others. Is that too much to ask?

*.*.*.

I sigh loudly. Today was a very boring day at school mainly because no one will duel me! Sure, I've dueled practically everyone here multiple times (and sometimes many times in one day), but couldn't anyone share one duel with me?

I stand in front of the front entrance as I watch others duel. I see a team of two girls tear up as they have just lost a duel. I frown at the sight. I want to help, but I'm not entirely sure how. I suppose it's just a velleity I have.

All I want is to bring a smile to the faces of others. Is that too much to ask?

I begin to walk home. Thinking of my wish I begin to wonder. Could this be more than a velleity? Maybe I could make it reality. I could start a club that brings smiles to the faces of anyone! I guess it would be easiest just to have a bunch of cheerful girls around. I think that would be very fun.

"That's it!" I say to myself. I'll make a club of awesome duelist who are more than happy to bring a smile to the faces of their fans! It'll be so cool!

As I turn a corner I see my friend Shark. It looks like he'll be the first duelist to join my club! "Hey Shark! I need to ask you something!"

*.*.*.

A/N: Okay, so this is kind of a prequel to the last drabble. The word kind of jumped out at me as something Yuma would do. Maybe I should make a multi-chapter story about the Yuma's Host Club. What do you guys think?

Anyway, the last two chapters were inspired by Ouran Highschool Host Club. It's a pretty funny anime and I know it's a manga, but I haven't read it. Check it out if you're interested.

See you for the next word!


	8. Hieratic

_Hieratic_

Adjective

_1. Highly restrained or severe in emotional import: Some of the more hieratic sculptures leave the viewer curiously unmoved.  
2. Also, hi·er·at·i·cal. of or pertaining to priests or the priesthood; sacerdotal; priestly.  
3.Noting or pertaining to a form of ancient Egyptian writing consisting of abridged forms of hieroglyphics, used by the priests in their records.  
4. Noting or pertaining to certain styles in art in which the representations or methods are fixed by or as if by religious tradition._

_Noun:  
1. Ancient Egyptian hieratic writing_

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Yuma, Kotori, Tetsuo, Takashi, Cathy, Tokunosuke

_Summary:_ Yuma and his friends go to the museum.

*.*.*.

"Wow, look at those hieroglyphs!"

"These statues of the cat gods are just perfect-nya!"

"To summarize, this place is just filled with wonders everyone will enjoy!"

"Yeah, yeah, wonders for everyone. Now, where's the dueling stuff?"

Kotori sighed and took her attention away from the hieroglyphics. "Yuma, this isn't a dueling exhibit. It's just on Ancient Egypt."

"Where dueling came from," Yuma reminded her. "Now, where's that stuff? That's all I really want to see!"

Kotori sighed at Yuma's behavior and went back to the hieroglyphs. Did everything have to be related to dueling for Yuma to be interested?

Yuma wondered around the museum in hopes of finding something related to the ancient past of Duel Monsters. There had to be _something_ in this place related to the duelist's passion. As Yuma passed through the exhibits, he came across Takashi looking at something that looked like records.

"Wow! This hieratic writing this priest used looks awesome!" Takashi said to himself. "Let's see what these records say."

"Is it Priest Seto's records?" Yuma asked. Takashi jumped. He didn't see Yuma coming.

"Yuma, I don't think there's anything about Duel Monsters here," Takashi told him. "Anything related to Duel Monsters is usually in a dueling exhibit."

Yuma sighed and continued to aimlessly pass through the different parts of the exhibit. He came across Tetsuo looking at a replica of a palace, which was sadly not Pharaoh Atem's place. He saw Cathy looking at a statue of a god, but it wasn't one of the Egyptian Gods from the cards. Yuma stopped in the room before the one Kotori was in.

"Isn't there any dueling stuff in here?" the duelist complained.

"There may be something here in your interest, ura." Yuma turned around to Tokunosuke, who was wearing a mischievous grin.

"Do you know where the dueling stuff is?" Yuma whispered.

"Possibly, but it won't be here, if you know what I mean." Yuma gave Tokunosuke a blank look. The short boy sighed. "It's probably all in storage. Are you up for an adventure?"

*.*.*.

Kotori sighed as she watched Yuma and Tokunosuke being chased out of the museum. The rest of the group met right outside the museum doors. Kotori looked at her friends and said, "We really should've seen this coming."


	9. Compère

_Compère___

_Noun:_

_**1.** A host, master of ceremonies, or the like, especially of a stage revue or television program._

_Verb:  
**1.** To act as compère for: to compère the new game show._

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Ryoga, Rio, IV

_Summary:_ IV wants to say sorry for what he did.

*.*.*.

IV insisted that he should give Rio a proper apology. Ryoga didn't want IV anywhere near his sister after what happened, but IV was literally begging. After a few weeks of begging and various gifts –such as food and Duel Monsters Cards- Ryoga had enough of IV and would allow him to give Rio a proper apology.

Ryoga held onto the handles of Rio's wheel chair tightly. He was still unsure of allowing this to go on.

"It'll be fine, Ryoga," Rio assured her brother. "I don't think the guy would go through all of that trouble to just do something fishy."

Ryoga sighed. He knew she was right. He knew IV wasn't going to try anything. Even with knowing that, he still felt uneasy.

The door to the arranged location was right in front of the siblings. Ryoga took a deep breath and opened the door. The room was dark. Ryoga guessed IV was going to give a show for the siblings. He pushed Rio into the room and the door closed behind him.

"Welcome!" IV greeted from an undisclosed location. "To my fiesta!" The lights of turned on to reveal a buffet of Spanish food. The entire room looked like a party was about to erupt.

"What the heck?" Ryoga muttered.

"This is so cool!" Rio said.

IV revealed himself to the siblings. "Hello, I am IV and I'll be your compère for the evening." He gave Rio a wink and she blushed.

"I thought you were going to give an apology with some kind of dinner," Ryoga said. "Not _this_."

"Well, this is technically a dinner. I'll serve Rio and you can go elsewhere," IV said.

Before Ryoga could protest, IV shoved him out the door. Ryoga tried to get back in, but the door was locked. _You've got to be kidding me,_ he thought. _I knew he was going to pull something!_

IV smiled toward Rio. "Now, shall this date begin?"

*.*.*.

A/N: Okay, so the whole idea of the Spanish dinner was based on the Tron Brother's English names. For those of you who don't know, it's the number they're called by in Spanish. I don't know if they have been called by the Spanish numbers in the English episodes, but that's what it said on wikia.

In other new, I will be starting a new story soon. I plan on uploading the first chapter tomorrow, so look out for it if you're interested!


	10. Cacology

_Cacology_

_Defectively produced speech; socially unacceptable diction_

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Yuma

_Summary:_ Yuma decides to read the comments on videos

*.*.*.

Yuma laughed loudly. Online videos were just too good. Why couldn't some of these be actual shows on TV? They were better than the actual TV shows anyway.

It was nice to watch something online compared to TV, though. Yuma found the internet better for one thing, the video comments.

Yuma scrolled down and began to read.

_No be liar. Its other it had giant robots!_

Yuma chuckled at the comment. It wasn't that funny, but cacology sure is funny. You'd see it all the time in comments, but not usually in the top comment. Yuma shrugged and guessed the comment would be replaced soon. He decided to go to another video.

Without watching the video, Yuma scrolled down to the comment.

_1:31- free replay of song lol_

Really? There was more of this cacology?

Yuma sighed and tried one more video. He hoped this one had comments that actually had an ounce of proper grammar. Slowly, Yuma scrolled down to the top comment.

_I want strawberry too_

Yuma blinked. He had no idea what the video was about or how strawberry related to it, but he was relieved someone could actually write a proper sentence.

*.*.*.

A/N: It's been so long since I've updated this! It's been so long since I've had a word that I've like. More importantly, this is the first day I haven't felt too lazy to come up with a story.

The first two comments are modified comments from _Code Ment 1_ and _Pharaoh's Throne._ The last comment is the actual top comment from _YGXTAS 15 – Snack Attack._

I also updated since I felt as though I had to do something special for my last day of summer. Hope you all enjoyed!


	11. Primrose

_Primrose_

_**1.**Pale yellow.  
**2.** Any plant of the genus Primula, as P. vulgaris (English primrose), of Europe, having yellow flowers, or P. sinensis (Chinese primrose), of China, having flowers in a variety of colors. Compare primrose family.  
**3.** Evening primrose._

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Yuma, Shark, Kotori

_Summary:_ Yuma learns about dresses.

*.*.*.

"Why did you drag me here?"

"I didn't wanna go dress shopping with Kotori alone."

"And you brought me because…?"

"Who else was I supposed to bring, Shark?" Yuma shouted.

Shark rolled eyes. "Anyone honestly," he said.

It was a miracle that Yuma actually managed to convince him to hang out, but Shark didn't think he was going to be hanging out with Kotori as well. More importantly, he didn't think he'd be going dress shopping today. It was bad enough when he had to go shopping before with Rio. The girl took hours trying to decide on _everything_, and that was a few years ago. If there's one thing Shark knew about girls is that the older they are the longer it takes them to shop.

Shark and Yuma sat on a few chairs and waited for Kotori to finish changing. The story the green haired girl dragged the two to was a very nice shop. There were rows upon rows of dresses for someone to choose from and many were at a reasonable price. That only meant that Shark and Yuma may be here much longer than they thought.

"Sorry it took so long boys." The two looked over to where Kotori's voice was coming from. "I had a little problem with the dress."

Kotori came into sight wearing a halter style, primrose gown. She twirled to display the entire gown for the boys. "So, how do I look?"

"Well how do you like it?" Shark asked in a bored tone.

Kotori looked at herself in a mirror. She seemed to be scrutinizing something about the dress. "I don't know. It's nice, but I don't think it's me." Kotori sighed and put her hands on her hips. "I think I'm going to look for something else."

Kotori ran off to try on another dress. When the cost was clear, Yuma had questions for Shark.

"What was with that question?" he asked.

"I've been through this process way too many times with Rio. If you just say the dress looks good, weather you really care or not, they'll find something wrong with it. However, if you ask their opinion, they'll know what's wrong with the dress and find on that they like more," Shark explained. "And somehow, Rio still took hours doing I don't know what."

"Ahh," Yuma said. Who knew Shark had all this information about dress shopping? Rio must have taken him shopping a lot.

Kotori came out again. This time her attire consisted of a staples, primrose tutu dress and the flats she had on when she came to the store. Kotori smiled and spun around. "How about this one?"

"Another yellow one?" Yuma asked.

Kotori blushed. "I guess, well, I don't know. I think I'll look for something else."

Once Kotori left once again, Shark punched Yuma in the arm.

"Ow!" Yuma yelped. "What was that for?"

"You discouraged her," Shark hissed. "Even _you_ should know that much. Maybe she would've chosen that one and we could've left by now. But _no_, you thought it was a good idea to open your mouth."

Yuma had a look of regret on his face. "You've got to be kidding me."

Yuma has a lot to learn about girls and dresses.


	12. Cerise

_Cerise_

_Moderate to deep red_

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Takashi, Cathy

_Summary:_ Just take a deep breath and ask.

*.*.*.

"I can do this. I have to do this," Takashi muttered. "Tonight is the dance. To summarize, this is my last chance."

Takashi peaked around the corner to see if she was still there. Sure enough, the gray haired girl was still at the table reading. Takashi gulped and stopped looking at Cathy. It just made him even more nervous thinking about what he wanted to do.

Tonight was the night of the school dance. Ever since the dance was announced, everyone was talking about dates. Naturally, no one wanted to that guy without a date. Takashi was determined not to be that guy. Not for this dance at least.

Takashi swallowed and walked into sight. Cautiously, he approached the table Cathy was at. He nervously raised his hand in an awkward wave and spoke. "H-hey Cathy."

Cathy looked up from her book and smiled. "Hello Class-rep. How are you doing?"

"Good, H-how about you?"

"I'm doing fine," Cathy replied. "I'm very excited for the dance."

Takashi laughed nervously. "Y-yeah, you could say that."

"I wish I had a date though." Cathy sighed. "I guess no one is going to ask me, but-"

"That's not true!" Takashi shouted. "I-I mean…" The Class-rep's voice trailed off as his face turned cerise. If only he could ask her to the dance.

Cathy smile and rose from her seat. "I'd love to go with you. I'll meet you at the dance."

Takashi gave Cathy a wide smile. "Really? Great! I can't wait!"

Cathy walked away as Takashi watched her go. Tonight would be great.


	13. Ecru

_**Ecru**_

_**1.** Very light brown in color, as raw silk, unbleached linen, etc._

_Noun:  
**1.** An ecru color_

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Kotori, Cathy, Shark

_Summary:_ You go to the library to study. Apparently not everyone understands that.

*.*.*.

The one day I forget my ear buds at home. This _had_ to be the one day I forget them. At the moment, I am very tempted to yell at the girls next to me that the library is a place for studying, not online videos. Apparently not everyone understands that.

Honestly, I would tell anyone to shut up, but I can't this time. Of all the people who could be fangirling over some duelist it had to be Yuma's friends. Since we're technically friends, I can't yell at his friends. I don't like this system.

"Look at Jaden! He's so cute!" Kotori squealed. "I just love his dark brown hair that transitions to that lovely ecru on the top!"

"No, his hair is more of a honey brown at top-nya," Cathy corrected. "And his dueling is just absolutely flawless! Along with his hair, might I had-nya."

I roll my eyes. This isn't the first time I've been annoyed with people going insane over stupid things. But those days I don't have to listen to them thanks to the countless hours of music on my playlist. I can't even go home yet. Yuma is forcing me to stay on school grounds until he finishes his duel with whomever it is this time so we can duel.

I just know he's going to have a rematch with that person regardless of the outcome and it's going to be more than one. I've never wanted to duel Yuma more than now just for the sake of not hearing these girls go on about a famous duelist and their absolutely flawless hair.

"Cathy, click on this one! I think Yusei is in it!"

"Okay! The voice clips they have on him make me want to swoon-nya!"

Someone please help me. I'm not going to survive this.

*.*.*.

A/N: The word of the day has been related to some kind of color the last few days. I could have written a chapter, but it's kind of hard to write with school and I'm just really lazy.

I love writing with Shark as one of the characters. He's my personal favorite =)

Hope you all enjoyed!


	14. Diapason

_Diapason_

_1.A full, rich outpouring of melodious sound.  
2. The compass of a voice or instrument.  
3. A fixed standard of pitch.  
4. Either of two principal timbres or stops of a pipe organ, one of full, majestic tone (open diapason) and the other of strong, flutelike tone (stopped diapason).  
5. Any of several other organ stops.  
6. A tuning fork_

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Ryoga, OC

_Summary:_ Just play

*.*.*.

"So this is a music room," a brown haired girl says to herself as she enters the room. Her deep blue eyes wonder around, examining everything. To the side of the room she spotted a grand piano. The girl curiously walked toward to piano and hit a few keys. She let the notes ring slowly fade away before making her judgment.

"In tune." She smiled. "Perfect."

The girl glanced around the room and outside the door and windows to make sure no one was there. Stage fright wasn't a problem for her with all of her professional dueling experience. Sometimes, it's just nice to have something no one knows about.

The girl glided on to the bench and readied herself to play. She took a deep breath, tightened her pony tail and allowed her fingers to flow along the keys.

An empty music room is the perfect place to play. When others are there occupying the same space as you the notes floating in the air jumble around and morph into a mess of sound. However, being alone allowed you to actually listen to your own music. Occasionally, you would have a small audience listening to you, weather you knew it or not.

Ryoga smiled as he heard the diapason sound of the piano from outside the music room.

_No one plays that well in the school orchestra,_ he thought. _Every piano player we've ever had was some amateur._

The song stopped. Ryoga sighed. He didn't want it to stop. Whoever this pianist was had talent. Ryoga opened the door and clapped. He spotted a girl from his class. She brushed a few piecies of hair out of her face and looked up at him.

She frowned as she saw a boy from her class. "You heard," she stated flatly.

Ryoga smirked. "Why so glum, Kaiba?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "No reason," she mumbled. The Kaiba girl rose from the bench and closed the piano.

"Done already? Your audience just got here," Ryoga said.

"I don't play for others," she told him and began to leave the room.

"I'll respect that. I do the same."

The Kaiba girl stopped. "You play?"

"Guitar," Ryoga told her. "I was going to play, but you're here so…" he trailed off.

"No, no," the girl began. "Equivalent exchange, you heard me play something so I need to hear something from you."

Ryoga smirked. "Intimidating, clever, and an anime fan. Now that's a good combo."

The Kaiba girl raised an eyebrow. "And what's that supposed to mean, Kamishiro?"

Ryoga shrugged. He went to the back of the room and grabbed an acoustic guitar. "I guess it means I've actually found someone in this school who's pretty awesome."

"Pretty and awesome," the girl corrected. "And thanks. I have to admit, you're the one of the only duelists outside my family I'm a fan of."

Ryoga sat down. He plucked a few strings on the guitar and decided it was in tune. "Well it looks like we're both fans of each other, Prussia."

"Austria, actually. Didn't you just hear me play?"

Ryoga chuckled. "Whatever Arishia, have it your way."

"Since when are we on a first name basis?" Arishia asked playfully.

"Since now."

Arishia chuckled and sat down on a chair. "Just play."

*.*.*.

A/N: I couldn't help myself when I started writing this. I had my music on and it was piano music which made me think of my OC. The original plot was just Ryoga playing, but I couldn't figure out anything else. I hope you guys liked/didn't mind her. In the future I will write my head cannon, which is where she fits in.

Anyway, how'd you guys like the anime references? I was listening to a piano version of Hetalia music when I was writing, which is why the references ended up coming in.

Hope you all enjoyed!


	15. Bollix

_Bollix_

_Verb:_

_1. To do (something) badly; bungle (often followed by up): His interference bollixed up the whole deal._

_Noun:  
1. A confused bungle_

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Yuma, Takashi

_Summary:_ Never let Yuma into a science lab

*.*.*.

"This is bad, this is bad, this is bad!"

"Calm down Class Rep. It's not _that_ bad."

Takashi's eyebrow began twitching. "Not that bad. Not that bad! This is horrible! How are we supposed to explain how you managed to create acid that completely disintegrated that table? It even managed to dissolve parts of the tile!"

Yuma laughed. "We'll just say it was an accident. They'll let us off the hook."

"No they won't Yuma!" Takashi shouted. "We won't be left off the hook for destroying a table! To summarize, you really bollixed this one up Yuma!"

"Me? How is this my fault?" Yuma asked defensively.

"How is this not your fault?" Takashi growled. "Didn't you read any of the instructions Yuma? You weren't supposed to add anything to the solution for at least ten minutes!"

"I thought it was ten minutes."

"It wasn't even a minute!"

"Well sorry!" Yuma sighed exasperatedly. "So, you're going to get us out of this, right Class Rep?"

*.*.*.

A/N: I don't know how I thought about this one. It just magically came to me. The whole time I wrote this I was thinking of Yugioh Abridged.

I'm sad that the last chapter didn't even get one review. If it was bad constructive criticism would've been fine. I'm just the kind of person who loves reviews, praises or advice.

On a side note, I posted a story in the original Yugioh fandom. I think it's kinda cute and a little fluffy, so check it out if you're interested!

Well, I hope this one was good!


	16. Strepitous

_**Strepitous**_

_Boisterous; noisy_

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ III

_Summary:_ School, what an odd place

*.*.*.

It's so odd here. Everything is so new to me. All of the scenery, the people, and, most importantly, this building were all unexplored territory for me. Now, if I could only find my way around this maze like area…

I wondered around the campus for a while trying to find my way. I had never been to school before. My brothers and I were all home schooled, but I wanted a change. All my brothers and I had were each other, but now I have friends. My friends just so happen to attend this particular school.

Somehow, I manage to find my way to my classroom. Behind the doors I can hear the strepitous sounds of the other students. I take a deep breath and open the doors.

As I enter the room there are many students who look back. I nervously smile and try to shake it off.

"Ah, so you must be Michael Arclight, correct?" the teacher asks me.

I nod.

"Michael, is that really you?" I look back to see Yuma standing up. He smiles at me. "Welcome to Heartland Middleschool."

*.*.*.

A/N: This is actually yesterday's word. I didn't have enough time to write the story yesterday, but I had the idea and just worked on it today.

I had to look up if III's name was revealed yet or not because I'm not caught up with Zexal. I'm trusting wiki with the name, so I hope it's right!

I hope you all enjoyed!


	17. Hamartia

_**Hamartia**_

_Tragic flaw_

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Kotori

_Summary:_ He's just… special.

*.*.*.

Secrets don't make friends, but friends make secrets. However, you may not tell all of your secrets to your friends. That's my particular case.

I am Kotori Mizuki. I am a student at Heartland Middle School and my two best friends are Yuma and Tetsuo.

I can feel a smile creep on my face just with his name.

Yuma…

He's just… special. We've been friends for our entire lives, but I've been feeling different toward him for quite some time now. Ever since we've found out about these Numbers cards, that feeling I've been having has caused me to worry.

Sure, Yuma has done many things in the past that could have hurt himself (and he did several times). But now, Yuma could actually lose his soul. Maybe worse…

No, I won't allow myself to think that way. I can worry too much sometimes. I guess it's just part of my harmartia; my faithful love toward Yuma Tskumo.

*.*.*.

A/N: I've been way too lazy lately. There were several words I wanted to write something for, but I didn't feel like it so I didn't write anything. I'm blaming school for that, along with all of my writer's block. I know it's school because all summer I had enough ideas to entertain myself for hours. Now my brain is just dead.

Well, I'll try keep the ideas in my mind to write some more! I hope you enjoyed!


	18. Agita

_Agita_

_1.Agitation; anxiety.  
2. Heartburn; indigestion._

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Yuma, Takashi

_Summary:_ Yuma + Library = Trouble

*.*.*.

"What did you do?!"

"Calm down, it's just a small problem."

"Small? _Small!_ How? How is this a _small_ problem? It's a huge problem!"

"Come on Class Rep. You're good with computers. You can fix it."

"I don't think I can, Yuma! How did you manage to get into the school's systems, hack into the speakers, and then set off this timer to play this song?"

Takashi glared at Yuma. What was this guy thinking? Sure, Takashi knew his way around computers very well, but what Yuma did was beyond his skills. It was like he was a professional hacker. Why did he even let Yuma enter the library?

Yuma laughed nervously under Takashi's glare. "Well you see…" Yuma trailed off and Takashi raised an eyebrow. "It was all Astral's fault! He kept telling me to click on certain buttons! It's not my fault!"

Takashi rolled his eyes. "You're giving me agita Yuma! Can't you take responsibility for your actions?"

Takashi sighed. It looked like he had no choice but to fix this problem. He looked over to the computer where Yuma was working as the clock reached zero. Immediately, you heard the music fill the speakers.

"Oppan Gangnam style!"

Takashi looked at Yuma with confusion. What was this?

Yuma shrugged. "Let's dance!"

*.*.*.

A/N: This word was from a few days ago, but I actually use this word so I had to write something. Anyways, there may be another chapter coming up later today. I need to think of a plot first… Well, I hope it comes soon!

Hope you enjoyed!


	19. Fracas

_Fracas_

_A noisy, disorderly disturbance or fight; riotous brawl; uproar._

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Arclight Family

_Summary:_ Boys will be boys.

*.*.*.

Thomas and Michael are a rambunctious duo. They always managed to get into a fight with one another. Boys will be boys.

Byron sighed as he heard the two fighting in the other room. "Chris, could you please see what the boys are fighting about this time?"

"Of course father," Chris replied. He entered the other room to see what the boys were fighting about this time.

"Thomas. Michael. What's going on?"

The young boys ran over to their older brother and tugged on his clothes. "Chris! Chris! Chris!"

The two boys began to loudly babble about their newest problem.

"Can you two calm down and clearly say what you want?" Chris asked.

Thomas and Michael stopped talking and took a deep breath. "WE WANNA HAVE A FAMILY DUEL!"

Chris smiled. He opened the door to report to his father. "Father, I think I found out what the fracas was about this time."

*.*.*.

A/N: Whooo! 50 reviews as of last chapter! Thanks all of you who reviewed, I really appreciate it! It's my first story to hit over 50 reviews! Party time!... through the computer. Yeah, it's gonna work, trust me.


	20. Anacoluthon

_Anacoluthon_

_1.A construction involving a break in grammatical sequence, as It makes me so—I just get angry.  
2. An instance of anacoluthia._

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Yuma, Kotori, Tetsuo

_Summary:_ The cast list for the school play is finally out!

*.*.*.

"Come on guys! Hurry up! I need to see if I got the part!"

"Slow down Yuma! We can't keep up with you!" Kotori called out to her friend.

Yuma didn't hear his struggling friend and continued to run. The cast list for the school play was finally out today! Yuma had auditioned for the lead, of course. He couldn't wait to see if he received the part.

The cast list was posted outside of the doors to the music rooms. Yuma finally stopped as his eyes found the cast list. Kotori and Tetsuo managed to catch up as Yuma stared at the list. They noticed how the excitement Yuma wore moments ago had now disappeared.

Tetsuo put a hand on Yuma's shoulder. "It's okay, buddy. We can't always get the lead."

"It's not that," Yuma said.

"So you got the lead and you're sad about it?" Kotori asked.

"How can't I be?" Yuma exclaimed. "It's just- You see- Look!"

Kotori and Tetsuo read through the cast after Yuma spurted out his anacoluthon. Tetsuo burst out into laughter. Kotori was planning to scold her friend, but she was too busy containing her own laughter.

"Ahhh!" Yuma complained. "How did I get the _female _lead?"


	21. Versicolor

_Versicolor_

_Adjective:_

_1. Changeable in color: versicolor skies.  
2.Of various colors; parti-colored: a versicolor flower arrangement._

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Yuma, Kotori

_Summary:_ Two 5-year-old kids want the same crayon.

*.*.*.

Kotori's eyes sparkled as the she scanned the crayon box. It was the largest crayon box she had ever gazed upon. The box contained many different shades, however there was one shade in particular Kotori was after.

The young girl's eyes flickered over the versicolor crayons until she found the one. The sharpened, blush pink crayon sat in the row of pink. Kotori went to pick up the crayon, but it seems that someone else had the same idea.

"_Yuma_," the young girl whined. "Let go!"

The young boy next to Kotori made a face. He didn't want to let go of the crayon. He needed it for The Dark Magician Girl's skirt!

"No," Yuma told Kotori defiantly. "I saw it first."

"No you didn't! I saw it first!" Kotori insisted.

The young children glared at each other intensely. No one would be giving up this duel for a long time. Well, a long time for two 5-year-olds. After about five minutes, Yuma and Kotori were on the floor wrestling for control of the pink crayon.

"It's mine!" Yuma yelled.

"No! The crayon is mine!" Kotori shot back.

The two children continued to pull on the crayon, but that stopped as soon as each of them both had a piece of the crayon. The pink crayon broke in half.

Yuma was almost ready to cry. He was stuck with this stubby end of a broken crayon. The boy looked over to Kotori, who had the tip of the crayon. Yuma narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"I want that piece."


	22. Eidolon

_Eidolon_

_1.A phantom; apparition.  
2. An ideal_

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ III, IV, Rio, Ryoga

_Summary:_ The lights are out and the scare is on!

_A/N: The characters are set at a younger age. This is kind of an AU._

*.*.*.

"Boo!"

"Ahhh!" III screamed. "IV, don't do that to me! I don't like being scared."

IV laughed at his brother's fear. "Come on III, you need to toughen up! As you see, I'm not the one getting scared by stupid things like you are."

"Yeah, you are pretty stupid. Why should I be afraid of you?"

"Hey!" IV tackled his brother to the ground. "Take it back!"

"No!"

The two brothers wrestled each other on the ground creating just enough commotion for another pair of siblings. The two children hiding in the darkness of the house crept up behind III and IV. Together, they growled to get the wrestling boys' attention.

III and IV cautiously looked up to see a large shadowy figure staring down at them. "Ahh! It's an eidolon!" The two boys dashed away screaming before the ghost could get them.

Rio and Ryoga laughed as the removed their disguise.

"That was great!" Rio cheered.

"It looks like we win the bet," Ryoga said. "The one good thing about having rich friends is beating them in bets. So, I don't know about you Rio, but I'm asking for my prize in cash."

*.*.*.

A/N: Well, it's certainly been long since I last updated this…. So sorry guys! You should all be lucky that there's a hurricane at my house, forcing my school to be closed which allowed me to right this! In other news, I'll probably right another chapter tomorrow because there's no school again and my aunt's house (where I'm staying) has power unlike all of my friends (suckers)!

I hope you all enjoyed!


	23. Lily-livered Loup-garou

_Loup-garou_

_A werewolf; lycanthrope._

_Lily-livered_

_Weak or lacking in courage; cowardly; pusillanimous_

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Yuma, Ryoga

_Summary:_ The age old argument of the superior species in the realm of Halloween

*.*.*.

"And you think you are superior to me? What an idiotic though, but I guess I can't expect any more from _your _kind," Ryoga mocked.

Yuma growled. "How can you even consider yourself remotely close to my kind's superiority? You're nothing more than a worthless animal that should be under our control. Count yourself lucky you actually have any rights at all."

Ryoga smirked. "I'm nothing more than an animal? Well that's a lot coming from someone who just growled at me moments ago."

"Shut up!" Yuma hissed. "I don't need to take this from some lily-livered loup-garou."

Ryoga raised an eyebrow. "You call me a coward? I show myself in this town of high-class vampires, who despise werewolves like myself, and _I'm_ the coward? Not to brag, but my family so happens to be fairly well known within the ears of most, if not all, vampires. Have you ever heard of the Kamishiro Clan?"

Yuma clenched his teeth. This mutt was actually right about having some guts, not that it made him any different from the rest of his kind. Anyone in this town could kill the mutt and no one would say a word. The Kamishiro Clan is the one werewolf group that has caused problems for vampires year after year.

"You think that you are higher than me because of a stupid clan name?" Yuma laughed. "Sure, the particular clans of mutts have caused some trouble throughout the years, but which noble family of vampires stopped their every plan? Well, that would be my family, the Tsukumos!" Yuma said with a smirk.

Ryoga let out a small chuckle which grew into a roar of laughter.

Yuma glared at the werewolf. "Shut up! You have no right to laugh at my family!"

Ryoga didn't listen to the vampire boy. He laughed a bit longer and let out a howl. "You expect me to stop laughing? You don't burn under intense light. No, your family _sparkles_." Ryoga laughed. "What real vampire family _sparkles_?"

"SHUT UP NOW!" Yuma roared.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to listen to your stupid command?" Ryoga said. "If you think you're so high and mighty over a mutt like me, than prove it! Fight me Tsukumo! Unless, you're afraid."

Yuma smirked. "Why would I be afraid of someone like you? I have the burning Kattobingu spirit inside of me. I don't fear anything."

"Perhaps, but maybe you just know that I'm stronger. Has your family really won against mine every time?" Ryoga taunted. He turned around and began to walk. "We'll be seeing each other again. Count on it Tsukumo."

*.*.*.

A/N: Happy Halloween everyone! I saved yesterday's word for today simply because it was more fitting. Luckily, today's word also fit in nicely with the story. I really hope you guys loved this as much as I did. It was too much fun writing this chapter.

Until next time!


	24. Siesta

_Siesta_

_A midday or afternoon rest or nap_

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ IV

_Summary:_ Everything is calm now

*.*.*.

Ever since the World Duel Carnival had ended, everything is calm now. Huh, now isn't that something new? I haven't been able to stop worrying for a long time now. There was always a part of a plan to fulfill. There was always someone who got hurt and it wasn't always the ones manipulated in the plans.

It looks like Ryoga had the strength to overcome the darkness the Numbers cause. He helped save my brothers and me. Maybe I should visit Rio and apologize in person.

I yawn loudly. Perhaps I'll do that later. I think I'll take a siesta now. It's actually calm enough to have time for that now. Hopefully, there won't be anything to ruin this calm.

*.*.*.

A/N: I've been meaning to do this word for a long time, but I couldn't think of anything to write. Well, I hope you all enjoyed!


	25. Armistice

_Armistice_

_A temporary suspension of hostilities by agreement of the warring parties_

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ IV, Ryoga

_Summary:_ It looks like the battle shall continue

*.*.*.

"Enter," IV said.

Ryoga stepped into the room. "I'd like a private moment General Arclight."

"Very well," IV answered. The guards in the room left and closed the door behind them. Once they left, Ryoga locked the door. "Ryoga, what's the news?"

"It's nothing you're going to like," Ryoga began. "They broke the armistice."

"What?" IV growled. "What lies are you spinning this time?"

"The same truths you never want to believe," Ryoga shot back. "Even if I did lie, what would I have to gain from it? We are trying to negotiate with them. Without the negotiations…" Ryoga paused briefly. "They might be killed. You know that too well."

"I thought I told you never to bring that back up," IV muttered. He could see the memory clearly in his head. The letter informing him of Chris's death and the picture attached to the message… Even now, IV can barely see that as reality.

"Well you aren't listening," Ryoga stated firmly. "The full report is nearly done on the attack. It was on one of our bases."

"It was a mistake then!" IV shouted. "They know better than that!"

"It more than clear that the base was ours!" Ryoga yelled back. "They absolutely knew that the attack is a violation of the agreement, but they still chose to break it knowing that our guard would be down. We were fooled. We have no choice but to resume the war."

IV clenched his teeth. He raised his fist and punched the wall. IV took a deep breath and regained his composure. "Ryoga, tomorrow at the negotiations we act like we didn't know about the attack. When we begin, the members attending the meeting will attack. All of the men are to be killed, but III will be left for me."

*.*.*.

A/N: Well this was dark, yet really fun to write. It was hard to write the dialogue without breaking the rating, but I really didn't want to raise it. So consider this the clean version.

Hope you all enjoyed!


	26. Disbosom

_Disbosom_

_To reveal; confess_

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Yuma, Kotori

_Summary:_ Girls sure can talk

*.*.*.

I don't understand how girl's can rant like this so often. Kotori hasn't stopped talking for at least 15 minutes straight. How can she breathe? With the all of those words spilling out of her mouth how could she have time to breathe? This is confusing me way too much.

For the last 10 minutes I've been trying to get Kotori's attention. We're going to miss our movie! (And she complains to me when I show up late) I've been looking forward to this for way to long. Maybe if I disbosom something…

"And I don't understand why she even likes him, especially him of all people! I don't even remember the last time I saw him talk to a single girl. He barely talks to his friends! At least that's what I hear-"

"Kotori I'm giving up dueling!" I shout.

The girl looks up to me with clear shock on her face. I can't believe she bought that.

"Now that I have your attention, we're going to miss our movie."


	27. Giblets

_Giblets_

_The heart, liver, gizzard, and the like, of a fowl, often cooked separately._

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Yuma, Kotori, Takashi

_Summary:_ Do we want to know what's in that?

*.*.*.

"Yuma, what is that?" Kotori asked.

Yuma smiled. "These things are called giblets! Pretty cool name, right? We're gonna serve them at Thanksgiving!"

"Yes, but what is it made of?" Takashi questioned.

Yuma shrugged. "Some kind of stuff from a bird. Don't worry, it's edible! Maybe…"

Kotori and Takashi looked at each other. Something said they didn't really want to know what was in the dish. The two shrugged and took a bite.

*.*.*.

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I hope none of you are like me and starving because I don't like a lot of foods! (Until desert)


	28. Empurple

_Empurple_

_1. To color or become purple or purplish.  
2. To darken or redden; flush_

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Rio, Tetsuo, Ryoga

_Summary:_ It's just one question

*.*.*.

"Why is this so hard? It's just a question?" Tetsuo groaned.

He was right. All he wanted to do was ask a simple little question to Rio. However, this particular question could end up with cold rejection. Asking someone out on a date is hard work. Not that Yuma understood that when Tetsuo discussed this problem with him earlier today. He vowed that whenever Yuma fell for a girl he wouldn't be any help at all.

"Hey Tetsuo, what are you doing there?"

Tetsuo jumped as Rio sneaked up behind him. His body went rigid as he slowly turned around to face the girl. "Oh nothing! Just… thinking…"

"Really? About what?"

"Nothing really," Tetsuo lied to the person he had been thinking about. "Well, actually. I was thinking on how I should word a certain question."

"That seems a little odd," Rio said. A small smirk flickered on her face. He couldn't be thinking about that, now could he? "Maybe I can help you out!"

"No!" Tetsuo replied quickly. "I mean, I can figure it out on my own."

Rio giggled. _Men and their pride._

"I guess that's fine," she spoke. "You know, if you want a question to come out with the upmost confidence just convince yourself that you'll get a yes no matter what!"

"Thank you Rio," Tetsuo responded. "Hey, um, would you like to go out some time?"

Tetsuo's face empurpled. Rio giggled. "Sure, I would love to!"

"Really?" the boy asked in amazement. He didn't think that would actually work.

"Of course! When would you like to meet up?"

"Rio, what are you doing?" Ryoga called out.

Rio faced her brother as he came up to her. "Just making plans with Tetsuo," she answered.

Ryoga glared at his sister. "What kind of plans?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Rio shot back.

Ryoga glanced over to Tetsuo. Judging by the deep shade of red his face was, the plans made were not the ones Ryoga liked at all.

"You have about five seconds to run before I empurple your face in a different way," Ryoga said.

Tetsuo froze for two seconds before the message "Run for your life!" managed to enter his brain. The boy ran for the hills, leaving Rio alone with her brother.

Ryoga looked down at his sister and sighed. "At least it's not IV."

*.*.*.

A/N: Happy December everyone! It's almost holiday time! (or the end of the world, whichever one you're routing for) Since this is a time of giving I've decided to update this story every single day until that end of the month even if I have to make up a really weird story to satisfy the word! It's part of my present from me to you guys. Also, there's going to be lots of updates during Christmas break (and possibly some new stories/one-shots)!

I hope you all enjoyed!


	29. Alexipharmic

_Alexipharmic_

_1.Warding off poisoning or infection; antidotal; prophylactic.  
2. An alexipharmic agent, especially an internal antidote._

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Kotori, Yuma

_Summary:_ To save a human comes with a price

*.*.*.

I looked over the boy. It was hard to tell whether he was alive or if he had died yet. Whatever was in that food had really taken a toll on him. Not one of the alexipharmic medicines had healed the boy's ailments. His body couldn't take it even if he did posses that never ending fighting spirit.

I smile sadly down at Yuma. His Kattobingu is the only thing keeping him alive, but as I've said, it wouldn't last. But when is his last day on Earth?

Yuma weakly opened his eyes and looked up at me. My eyes widened. Would he really be okay? Did his Kattobingu save him through this tragedy?

"Kotori," Yuma called for me softly. "I think… I think this is the end for me?"

My face twists into misery. He had given up. How could this happen to Yuma?

"I haven't asked for anything in a while," he continued. "I've always wanted stupid things, like being on time for school or less homework. They never come true, but I think it's because you can't control those things. You're my guardian angel, not a servant." Yuma smiles and gazes in another corner of the room. "I know I've actually given up on believing you actually exist. The whole angel thing was fun as a kid, but I guess everyone decides to pray to their angel when they're on their death bed for on last shred of hope. Isn't that greedy?"

Yuma blinks very slowly and looks back at me. "I don't know if you really are their Kotori, but if you are can you do one thing for me?"

I look into Yuma's eyes even though he can't see me. The boy can't even hear me, but I still reply. "What is it Yuma? I'll do anything you wish."

"I don't want you to save me. It's greedy," Yuma said. "But please, may I see you before I die. I want to know if you are real or not. It's something I've wondered since I was a kid. Please, show me."

I smile down at Yuma. There really are those with wishes to satisfy something other than greed. I wipe the tears in my eyes as I look down at the boy. He's struggling to keep his eyes open. But, I can't show myself to him. It doesn't work, even if it is a final wish. However, there is something I can do.

As a guardian angel, you are not allowed to save a human's life if it is there time to die or if they possessed any form of evil within them, regardless if it was their final wish. If someone pure was about to die, you could save them from death if it was their final. However, a pure person would not ask to be saved from death.

Angels tend to fall for pure humans and save them from that human from their death, defying their final wish. As a result, saving a human comes with a price, a mortal life.

The problem, there is no other way to grant Yuma's wish than to save his life.

I take a deep breath and conjure my powers. I close my eyes and focus onto Yuma's aura. After a few seconds I open my eyes to see the boy sleeping peacefully and smile.

Involuntarily, my body floats upwards. The council is calling me to judge my punishment. This could be quite the debate.

I smile down at Yuma as tears fall from my eyes. "Your wish has been granted, my darling human."


	30. Effervescent

_Effervescent_

_1.High-spirited; vivacious; lively.  
2. Effervescing; bubbling_

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ III, Yuma

_Summary:_ Yuma, you really know how to put a smile on a face, don't you?

*.*.*.

Yuma Tskumo

It's hard to describe someone like him. If you want a general picture, I suppose you could say he's an effervescent, joyful, high-energy person with a blazing passion. There's something more about him though.

Somehow, Yuma can see the good in everyone. He saw it in me even though I was trying to hurt him. He knew that I was trying to save my family. So many people can misinterpret that. Better yet, Yuma actually saved my family. I haven't had the chance to thank him in person yet.

However, I can honestly smile ever day. Thomas and Chris are happy too. It's been so long since they had been in any kind of joyful state.

Thank you, Yuma. You really know how to put a smile on a face.

*.*.*.

A/N: I really hope the Arclight brothers show up in Zexal II. I feel deprived on them, but we do have Rio!

I hope you all enjoyed!


	31. Pontificate

_Pontificate_

_Verb:_

_1. To speak in a pompous or dogmatic manner.  
2. To perform the office or duties of a pontiff.  
3. To serve as a bishop, especially in a Pontifical Mass._

_Noun:  
1. The office or term of office of a pontiff._

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Yuma, Takashi

_Summary:_ Yuma's up to something once again.

*.*.*.

"I don't think I did anything wrong this time!"

"Didn't do anything wrong? Didn't do anything wrong! What didn't you do wrong!? How are you missing the picture here Yuma?"

Yuma chuckled nervously. "I just don't see what's wrong with reading during class."

"You were reading manga."

"And that's what gets me to read! Isn't reading a good thing?"

Takashi resisted the urge to face palm. This boy wasn't getting the point, was he? It was painful. "You're supposed to be reading something educational during school hours. You know, like a textbook!"

"Come on Class Rep, don't speak so pontificately."

"Do you even know what that word means?" Takashi shot back. Yuma didn't answer. "Of course you didn't. And besides, what on earth could manga teach you about anyway?"

"It about science," Yuma state surely.

"What kind of science?"

"You know… the alchemy kind of science."

Takashi stared at Yuma. He opened his mouth to ridicule the foolish boy, but shut it. Takashi sighed and walked away. He didn't need to waste anymore brain cells today.

*.*.*.

A/N: Yeah, I didn't know how to use the word in a good sentence. I kind of cheated my way through this chapter.

Well, I hope you enjoyed!


	32. Erinaceous

_Erinaceous_

_Adjective:_

_Of the hedgehog kind or family_

*.*.*.

_Characters: _Rio, Ryoga

_Summary:_ Rio wants a pet

*.*.*.

"Ryoga! Look at that erinaceous little guy over there!"

Ryoga sighed as he looked over at the small hedgehog his sister pointed at. "Yeah, so what about it?"

"Isn't it so cute?" Rio asked. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at Ryoga beggingly.

"We're not getting it."

"But Ryoga!" Rio whined.

Ryoga glared at his sister. He didn't want to take care of Rio's hedgehog. Sure, she was responsible, but sometimes that girl could be forgetful at time.

Rio didn't want to lose this fight. That hedgehog was too cute to pass up. How could you say no to that cute little face? Rio glared at Ryoga, but he wasn't affected. He was really putting up a fight this time.

"Come on Ryoga," Rio said sternly. "You want that hedgehog too."

Ryoga didn't break his glare on Rio. "There's no way I want a hedgehog. I have no reason to buy that thing for you."

"My birthday is next week," Rio reminded her brother.

"Yeah, so is mine," Ryoga shot back. "I don't see you buying me something."

Rio backed down. Ryoga was right on that matter (how did she forget they had the same birthday?). However, she had a solution to that problem. Rio pointed to the back of the store where the aquariums rested.

"I'll get you a shark," Rio wagered.

Ryoga's eyes flickered to the back of the store. "I want the striped one."

*.*.*.

A/N: I wonder what kind of pet store sells both hedgehogs and sharks, because I want to go to that pet store.

Well, I hope you all enjoyed!


	33. Quench

_Quench_

_1.__To slake, satisfy, or allay (thirst, desires, passion, etc.).__  
__2.__To put out or extinguish (fire, flames, etc.).  
__3.__To cool suddenly by plunging into a liquid, as in tempering steel by immersion in water.  
__4.__To subdue or destroy; overcome; quell:__to quench an uprising__.  
__5.__Electronics.__To terminate (the flow of electrons in a vacuum tube) by application of a voltage_

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Cathy

_Summary:_ There are some thirsts that can't be quenched by water.

*.*.*.

There are things in this world we all crave. Just the smallest thought of it will drive us absolutely mad. If we cannot have what we crave, it is like torturing a man traveling in the desert with water. However, as we chase after these things we find out that water may not be able to quench our thirst.

There is one thing I thirst for. That person is Yuma Tskumo.

Oh Yuma, why isn't which caring glint in your eye when you look at me? It's there as you gaze upon that girl Kotori. How come you don't give it to me? What has Kotori done for you that makes her so special?

Yuma, if I could call you mine my thirst would be eased, but not fully quenched. You need to tell her that she isn't that special to you and that I'm the special one. It's honestly that simple.

But perhaps, I'll have to push you in the right direction. Besides, all men are clueless to what they really want.

*.*.*.

A/N: Cathy kind of sounds like a crazed fangirl/stalker doesn't she?

I hope you all enjoyed!


	34. Howdah

_Howdah_

_(In the East Indies) a seat or platform for one or more persons, commonly with a railing and a canopy, placed on the back of an elephant._

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Yuma, Kotori, Tetsuo, Rio, Ryoga

_Summary:_ This trip plans to have an unexpected ride.

*.*.*.

"Look over there! We can ride elephants! Let's go!" Yuma shouted. He took off toward the attraction. "Come on guys! Let's go ride the elephants!"

"Wait, Yuma!" Kotori called out as she chased after her friend.

By the time Kotori and the rest (that being Tetsuo, Rio, and Ryoga) made it to the elephant ride, Yuma was already on top of one of them.

"Come on up guys! We can have up to three per elephant!" Yuma called down to his friends. "This is going to be so cool!"

Kotori sighed. Why did she have a crush on this fool? Well, at least she could have some alone time with Yuma. Knowing Shark, he'd keep a close eye on Rio and Tetsuo. It's not like the boy disguised his crush on Rio very well.

One of the workers helped Kotori onto the elephant Yuma sat on. The worker extended a hand to help Ryoga on next.

"I'm going to sit with them," he stated. Ryoga glanced back to see Rio and Tetsuo walking up the last few stairs.

"And so the things on the elephant's back is called a howdah," Tetsuo finished explaining.

"Wow, I never knew that," Rio said. "Ryoga, aren't you going to get on with Kotori and Yuma?"

"I'd rather not be a third wheel," the boy replied sharply.

Before Rio could shoot back at her brother, Ryoga was abruptly pulled onto Yuma's elephant by none other than the boy himself.

"Sorry, but I need help with this!" Yuma whispered loudly. How was he supposed to have a conversation with Kotori when they were all alone? For whatever reason, he always seemed to run out of words for the girl lately. Love works in strange ways.

Rio giggled. "Have fun Ryoga!"

Ryoga glared at his sister. This ride was going to be more awkward than the time he had to explain how Rio got stuck in a tree with a cat. It was a very weird day.

*.*.*.

A/N: I can't believe I hit 100 reviews! (it was a few chapters ago, but I didn't realize until now XD)

Thank you guys so much! I'm glad you all like it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!


	35. Anopisthograph

_Anopisthograph_

_Manuscript, parchment, or book having writing on only one side of the leaves_

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Rio, IV

_Summary:_ Thomas, aren't you an interesting guy.

*.*.*.

Thomas pushed off of the wall which caused the latter to swing toward the other side of the room. He stopped the latter half-way and scanned the shelf of books in front of him.

"What are you looking for?" I call up to him.

"Not sure," Thomas replied blankly. "Rio, could get me my glasses on the table over there?"

"Sure." I said. It would help if he actually pointed to one of the tables.

Regardless, I scanned the various tables positioned in the other half of the room. It was fascinating what Thomas did. There were so many designs for various inventions sketched onto anything ranging from parchment to sheets. I scanned the books left wide open picking a few words on each page that was written in a language I could actually understand. What was that one? Russian?

Finally, I spotted Thomas's glasses on a book. I picked them up and a few pages turned. Hmm, he only wrote on one side of each page in this book.

"Thomas, why did you only write on one side of the page in that one book over there?" I ask as I walk over toward the latter.

"I wanted an anopistograph," he replied.

"By the way, why do you even need these glasses? You were reading just fine earlier without them?"

Thomas slid down the latter and walked over to me. He took his glasses out of my hands. Thomas held the glasses up to the light before putting them on. "It sets the mood."

I chuckled. Thomas, aren't you an interesting guy.


	36. Mulligrubs

_Mulligrubs_

_Ill temper; colic; grumpiness_

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Yuma, Takashi

_Summary:_ When all of your hard work goes down the drain

*.*.*.

Takashi's eye twitched as he looked at the blank screen. Yuma didn't just… Did he? No, he's not that big of an idiot, right?... Someone please say right!

"Um, Class Rep, are you okay?" Yuma asked.

Takashi continued to stare at the screen. It was like he couldn't believe his report was gone. There was no chance of saving it. An hour of planning, two hours of writing, four more for editing, and then all of that time spent doing research beforehand! It was all gone. Everything. Even the backup data. Even the emergency backup backup data. All of it was gone.

"You're not in the mulligrubs, are you?" Yuma questioned cautiously.

Takashi pointed to the door. "Please leave before you leave threw the window."


	37. Moor

_Moor_

_Verb:_

_1. To fix firmly; secure.  
2.To secure (a ship, boat, dirigible, etc.) in a particular place, as by cables and anchors or by lines.  
3. To moor a ship, small boat, etc.  
4. To be made secure by cables or the like._

_Noun:  
1. The act of mooring._

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Yuma, Kotori, Ryoga

_Summary:_ You can only be away from someone for so long

*.*.*.

"We're almost there Captain," Ryoga said. "It's not much longer until we finally hit land."

"I know," Yuma replied with a smile, but it faded quickly. "We'll see them once again."

"That's surprising. I thought you'd forget all of your worries."

Yuma sighed. "I thought I would too. I just can't help it though. There's so much that's gnawing on me inside. I can't choose what I should be worried about the most."

Ryoga smirked. "You're really an idiot."

"Hey!"

"Shut up and let me finish."

Yuma grunted. "You know I am your superior. You're supposed to give me respect."

"I'm your equal as Quarter Master, remember that," Ryoga said. "Now I think it's time you stop your excessive worrying about everything. You're being an idiot. You said you loved her, right?"

"Yeah, but…"

"No, that's it. That's all you have to worry about. It's just her and nothing else," Ryoga told Yuma firmly.

"But what if she's out of the country? What if she's married? Aren't most girl at her age married? Especially if that girl has her amount of beauty." Yuma said.

"It's true, but you don't see me worrying," Ryoga reminded Yuma. "And let me add that the girl I'm waiting for is 18, a year older than Kotori. We both know how much more people want to marry a beautiful 18 year old girl with power more than a 17 year old girl."

Yuma cracked a smile. "The boundary between marrying a girl or a true woman."

"That's right."

Yuma smiled wider. What would he do without Ryoga? Suddenly, Yuma's attention was turned as something came into close range. "Land!"

The ship docked within a few minutes. Before someone could even moor the ship, Ryoga had jumped off and bolted toward the city.

"Ryoga! Wait! Where are you going?" Yuma shouted.

"I have one more person to see than you do! Catch up!" Ryoga yelled back.

Yuma smirked. _I wonder how Rio is doing._

The moment the ship was moored to the dock, Yuma leaped off the boat to find Kotori. Thankfully, he didn't have to travel that far.

"Yuma!"

"Kotori!"

The two ran into each others' arms. "I've missed you so much," they said. The two laughed and tore apart from their hug.

"It's been two long," Kotori said.

"I know," Yuma replied. "I'm sorry, but it's hard when you're-"

"Yuma Tskumo! You are under arrest for the crime of piracy!" one of the guards shouted.

Yuma stepped away from Kotori and smirked at the guards. "That's _Captain_ Yuma Tskumo."


	38. Cruciverbalist

_Cruciverbalist_

_A designer or aficionado of crossword puzzles._

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Takashi, Yuma, Shark

_Summary:_ Shut up

*.*.*.

"It's important Yuma!"

"How? I don't understand how being the crossword puzzles person makes you that important!"

"I'm the _cruciverbalist!_"

They won't shut up. They've been at this for over 45 minutes. I can't take it anymore. _This is a library._ Why do people decide to settle their disputes here of all places?

"What's that?"

"It the person who designs cross word puzzles Yuma! Can't you listen?"

"I am, but you aren't making any sense."

"I'm going to say this one more time. I am-"

"Going to shut up," I finish. I stand up and glare the two. "You-" I motion to Yuma "-need to at least act like you understand what your friend is doing and whatever importance it holds so I don't need to hear about it. And you-" I motion to his friend (I've never heard his name. All the people who decide they need to hang out with me always call him class rep) "-need to stop being a drama queen. No one cares what the official name is. Both of you, shut up!"

*.*.*.

A/N: There have been so many times I've want to go off on people who talk about anything but class during class. Sadly, I'm not Shark (or Rio) and I don't know anyone like them who would yell at people for me. Well, at least my grades are way better than those other girls (because guys normally don't get involved with stupid gossip).

Well, I hope you all enjoyed!


	39. Adiaphorous

_Adiaphorous_

_Doing neither good nor harm, as a medicine._

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ IV

_Summary:_ We all have a place

*.*.*.

Humans usually fall under one of two categories: good or evil. Naturally, there are those who seem to fall under either. They teeter on the line of each side, but will never tip toward either direction.

During my life as Thomas Arclight I fell under that category. I was one of the adiaphorous humans.

I had always known that I was different than everyone one else I knew. My brothers both fell under the side of good as well as other people I had known. It was easy to tell that I was never as "good" as they were. However, no one would ever compare me to a criminal or anything of that nature. I had simply balanced on the thin line between the two sides my entire life.

It's quite interesting when you die as an adiaphorous human. Since I haven't performed a sin or deed, I didn't meet the qualifications of entering Heaven or Hell. With that being the case, I was brought before a council who decided my fate. Usually, you are brought before the council when your sins and deed equal each other, which grants you with the adiaphorous status. (It's like a cheat)

Thankfully me trial was short. I was a pure adiaphorous human (which basically mean I didn't do anything during my life). Once the council approves you of this status, you become part of the council and are given the right to send the dead to their proper resting place.

Another fun thing I get to do as an Adiaphorous is to look down at the humans. They're very funny. Huh, it seems as though I've forgotten that I was one (though I had stated so earlier).

That is one of the biggest let downs of being _this._ And I say that with the upmost disgust. I might as well have been sent down under. I don't get to be with my friends or family. I am forever stuck in this in between sentenced to a life of boredom.

I frown at the thought. It's not awful being an Adiaphorous, but it's not enjoyable. It's on that thin line in between, refusing to fall to either side. I suppose it's fitting, but I want out. At least, that's what I've wished for the past few life times. Before, I loved it here. I'm not sure if my feelings are because of time, or because of what I am.

I stare down at the humans, particularly a pair of siblings that remind of the people I knew long ago. They even share the same names, but they were twins in my life time.

There's the older, Ryoga, and the younger, Rio. They're exactly like the ones I knew. I can even feel my heart beat quicken when I look into Rio's eyes.

I sigh. Perhaps if I allowed myself to love her, it would have counted as a deed. Then I would be with everyone else.

I look back down at the twins. As an adiaphorous, I can see where the two fall under. At the moment, Ryoga is good. If you knew him you wouldn't expect that. However, that boy has a heart of gold and an unquestioned loyalty when it comes to that sister of his.

The problem is Rio stands on the line.

Please Rio. Please fall with your brother. You'll only break his heart in the future, though it may seem so far away. It'll be here in a heartbeat for me. Please, I don't want anyone else to have to go through this existence.


	40. Plication

_Plication_

_1.__The act or procedure of folding.  
__2.__The state or quality of being folded; a fold.__  
__3.__Surgery.__A. The folding in and suturing of tucks, so as to tighten weakened or stretched tissue. B. The folding of an organ, as a section of the intestine, and the attaching of it to another organ or tissue._

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Yuma, Akari

_Summary:_ Chores suck

*.*.*.

Yuma moaned loudly. He was bored out of his mind. Chores suck. They're just awful. And as far as Yuma was concerned, folding was the absolute worst. He felt like he was being tortured right now.

"Yuma! Have you finished yet?" Akari called out to her brother.

"Yeah! I'm done!" Yuma replied making another placation.

Akari came into the living room to see if Yuma was actually finished. To her surprise, Yuma was done. However, he was only done with his clothes.

A vein began to pulse in Akari's head. "YUMA!"


	41. Apopemptic

_Apopemptic_

_Adjective:_

_1. Pertaining to leave-taking or departing; valedictory._

_Noun__:__  
__1.__Obsolete.__A farewell address; valedictory_

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Shark, Yuma

_Summary:_ You can't leave yet!

*.*.*.

"Come on Shark!"

"No way Yuma."

"But you were all apopemptic during the tournament!"

"That's because it was stupid! There's no way I'm going to do anything like that again. Do you even know what that word means? I don't think you used it in the sentence right."

Yuma pouted like a puppy who wanted a treat and ignored the comment about his poor vocabulary (though he was sure he used the word correctly). "Please Shark! We're not dueling. It's a normal game of baseball!"

"Have Rio play with you guys. I don't want to," Shark said.

"Pretty please!" Yuma whined. "Please! Pleasey please please please!"

Shark pinched the bridge of his nose. "You obviously don't understand the meaning of 'no'."

"I do, but I'm being persistent," Yuma said.

"You're being annoying," said Shark. "Don't you have some kind of test to study?"

Yuma screamed. "I completely forgot about that! See you later Shark!"

The foolish boy dashed away for some last minute studying (literally, the test was in ten minutes).

Shark blinked as Yuma ran. "I didn't even know that would work."


	42. Buttress

_Buttress_

_Verb:_

_1.To give encouragement or support to (a person, plan, etc.).  
2. To support by a buttress; prop up._

_Noun:  
1. Any external prop or support built to steady a structure by opposing its outward thrusts, especially a projecting support built into or against the outside of a masonry wall.  
2. Any prop or support.  
3. A thing shaped like a buttress, as a tree trunk with a widening base.  
4. A bony or horny protuberance, especially on a horse's hoof_

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Kotori, Yuma

_Summary:_ Time to cheer!

*.*.*.

"Come on Yuma! You're almost done!"

"I can't do it Kotori! You'll just have to let me rot here!"

"No way! What are doing? Keep on typing Yuma! The report is due as soon as class starts! You got 5 minutes!"

Yuma panted. (Typing is hard work!) "I can't Kotori! Please, type it for me! You've gotta help me!"

"Yuma, you have to do this yourself! You only have that last sentence!" Kotori buttressed.

"There! I'm done! And send!"

Kotori smiled at her friend. "Great! Now you're gonna get some extra points on your paper! Did you remember to sign your name?"

Yuma slammed his head on his desk. "The one thing I forgot."


	43. Axial

_Axial_

_Adjective:_

_1.Situated in or on the line about which a rotating body turns.  
2. Of, pertaining to, characterized by, or forming an axis: an axial relationship_

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Yuma, Kotori

_Summary:_ Spinning around

*.*.*.

Heartland City was very well known for its carnival attractions. It was very easy to fall in love with one of the rides there or to fall in love with someone on one of the rides.

Yuma smiled brightly as he spun around the teacup ride with Kotori. He was laughing while poor Kotori screamed with her eyes shut. However, both of the two were having fun.

Kotori grabbed on the axial device in the center, hoping it would have the spinning decrease. It would've worked, had she not have been stopped by the boy in her teacup.

Kotori opened her eyes to see that Yuma had taken her hands off of the device. He held her hands in his own and smile. It wasn't out of the joy of the ride. No, it was too sweet, too caring, and… well, it wasn't the same kind of happiness.

Whatever it was, Kotori smiled back at Yuma in the same manner. It was great that he was here with her. Nothing could make this better.


	44. Lagan

_Lagan_

_Noun:_

_Anything sunk in the sea, but attached to a buoy or the like so that it may be recovered_

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Yuma, Taichi

_Summary:_ Always listen to the captain

*.*.*.

"You," Yuma said with command as he pointed to one of the new shrimp that joined his crew. "You're going to the kitchen."

Taichi blinked. "B-but, sir-"

"I'll let that slide for now, but it's _Captain_," Yuma corrected. "Now, you're not going to make that mistake again, right?"

"N-no si- I mean Captain!" Taichi said with obvious panic.

"That's what I thought. I think it's about time you went to the kitchen," Yuma told the boy and walked off.

Taichi gulped. He already felt that he was on bad terms with Captain Yuma, but he just wanted to tell him that last time he was in a kitchen the whole thing set on fire. Something said that if he didn't die once the ship sank, Yuma would make sure to fix that.

Taichi shivered. He didn't want to be a lagan in the middle of the ocean.

*.*.*.

A/N: Isn't Yuma a great captain? You know, I think we need some pirate Yugioh Zexal stuff! It's random, but awesome. Or we could have something involving Middle Earth. (I'm really excited for the Hobbit! I hope I get to see it over break!)

Well, I hope you all enjoyed it!


	45. Whinge

_Whinge_

_Verb:_

_To complain; whine_

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Yuma, Shark

_Summary:_ Yuma begs

*.*.*.

This kid is annoying. The word "no" is obviously not in his dictionary, but you would think he'd figure out what it meant by now. He's still here, though. He's continuing to whinge at my door step.

"Please! You have to teach me! You're the best archer in the lands! No one is even close to your skill! I mean, you're an elf!"

I rolled my eyes at this boy's reasoning. So what? I am an elf, which naturally makes me better than all of these humans, but why should I help him?

"I've said this multiple times before, so I won't say it again. Figure it out on your own," I tell him.

"Please! I'll do anything!"

"Fine!" I bark. "I'll teach you if you can bring me water from the Falls of Domino!"

The boy squealed. "I won't disappoint you Shark!"

The boy ran off. Does he really think he can make it to Domino? It's miles away and it would take months to get there. This kid is an idiot, but he does an ambition. Hmm, let's see if he can really do this task.

*.*.*.

A/N: Almost forgot about this today. Well, the whole elf thing is based on current obsession with the Hobbit (really want to see it).

Hope you all enjoyed!


	46. Echolalia

_Echolalia__\ek-oh-LEY-lee-uh\,__noun__:_

_1.____The imitation by a baby of the vocal sounds produced by others, occurring as a natural phase of childhood development.__  
__2.__Psychiatry__. The uncontrollable and immediate repetition of words spoken by another person._

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Yuma, Akari

_Summary:_ What a cute brother

*.*.*.

He was adorable! I can't believe I have a baby brother. He's so energetic and lively. I think his hair will end up like Dad's, but his eyes are diffidently Mom's.

Yuma, you're such a precious baby. You've been in my life for some time now. I can even hear your echolalia as you try to learn new words.

I wonder how you'll be as you get older. Are you gonna be a duelist like Dad? Or maybe you'll be completely focused on your studies. Oh! You could be a very punctual person and show up on time everywhere! That would just be perfect!

*.*.*.

A/N: I hate today. To be exact, I hate history. Thanks to that stupid class (which I had a review, a packet that I had to interrupt everything, a paper due on Friday, and studying for my test tomorrow) I was considering not writing a chapter today. But I love you guys and it's almost Christmas.

By the way, history is the only class that I have all of this work in. I also had musical auditions today, so I didn't have a chance to work until I got home.

Well, sorry for this note/rant being longer than the actual chapter. I just needed to get that off my chest (I was freaking out all day about getting everything done. I was almost ready to cry at one point).

I hope you all enjoyed!


	47. Counterblast

_Counterblast_

_Noun__:_

_An unrestrained and vigorously powerful response to an attacking statement._

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Yuma

_Summary:_ The last hope in the mock trial case

*.*.*.

This was bad. We are soooo losing this case. The lawyer is pounding us (even though I asked her to go easy on us). Not pointing at anyone in particular, but I don't think I'll be inviting Kotori for ice cream with the rest of the gang (but if she hears about it then I'll have no choice).

"Objection!" I shout. "You have no right to speak to our witness in such a manner! How dare you accuse her of a crime she didn't commit! It seems that you have something against our witness. Is that true Council? If so, I think it is about time you step down and have one of your fellow council members fill in for you. I suggest one who is more suited than you."

Now isn't that a counterblast! This may be a mock trial, but I'm putting it all out there! This is our last hope.

However, it would be better if my stomach didn't decide to growl right now…

I think I should listen to Grandma more when she tells me to eat breakfast.

*.*.*.

A/N: Besides the amount of work I had to do (stupid history), I literally got this word in my e-mail ten minutes ago. That is my explanation of why I didn't post sooner.

I hope you all enjoyed!


	48. Algid

_Algid_

_Adjective__:_

_Cold; chilly._

*.*.*.

_Characters:__ Yuma, Kotori_

_Summary:__ A slight confusion_

*.*.*.

"Ah! It's so algid out here!" Yuma complained.

Kotori looked back at her friend with confusion. "It's aglet out here? As in the plastic tip of a shoe lace?"

Now it was Yuma's turns to look confused. "No, I said _algid_."

Kotori still had the same look on her face. "When did your vocabulary improve?"

*.*.*.

A/N: Way too short for me. Other news, my Christmas break has started! I have some new updates starting tomorrow!

I hope you enjoyed!


	49. Decathect

_Decathect_

_Verb__:_

_To withdraw one's feelings of attachment from (a person, idea, or object), as in anticipation of a future loss: He__decathected__from her in order to cope with her impending death._

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Yuma, Shark

_Summary:_ Don't do something stupid.

*.*.*.

"Shark…"

"What?"

Yuma shuffled in place. "I… I don't think I can do this anymore."

"Do what?" Shark asked. "You're not dropping out of this war, are you? I don't think you'd be able to get out alive if you tried."

"I've already thought about that, but it's because of this war that's making me think," Yuma said. Shark raised an eyebrow for the younger boy to continue. "It's about Kotori. I think I'll have to decathect myself from her."

"What insanity are you spewing now?"

"Here me out." Yuma cleared his throat to prepare. "It's just that… It's just there are our enemies out there. They won't set any limits when it comes to winning this war. They… they'll hurt her. I know it."

"You don't know anything," Shark told Yuma. "Listen, taking her out of your life right now is one of the worst things you could do. You'll just end up hurting yourself and her. Even if she doesn't have any feelings for you, you will always have feelings for her. Do you think they care what she feels? If she's your weakness, keep it guarded at all times."

Yuma smiled. "Thanks Shark."


	50. Douce

_Douce_

_A__djective__:_

_Sedate; modest; quiet_

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Yuma

_Summary:_ It's all about dueling.

*.*.*.

I don't know how I'm supposed to do this! I have to impress the princess of whatever this place is called so we can form an alliance. She doesn't even duel. Do you understand what a turnoff that is? Not to mention that we could've used a duel to bond. Honestly, that would be much easier than all of that boring paperwork.

Still, I have to make bonds with the douce princess Kotori. Hmm, Princess Kotori. It's a pretty nice name. She still doesn't duel, but at least she doesn't have some really ugly name. To be more exact, I'm glad she's Japanese. What if she was some English girl named Tori? I just hope her voice is pretty. (Don't ask why. I have preferences.)

How am I supposed to make bonds with this girl? Why does the world have these wars? Can't we all just be friends? Then I wouldn't have to make these dumb alliances.

Well, I guess this is better than trying to make friends with that prince… Wait, I was just told that Prince Ryoga could duel! Why wasn't I informed of this earlier? Wait, his sister duels to!?

"Pilot, turn around! We need to head over to the Kamishiro Kingdom right now!"

*.*.*.

A/N: I honestly don't have a problem with Tori's name or voice in the English dub. Considering I only watched four episodes (the first two, when Shark beats Yuma with Black Ray Lancer, and Shark vs. III), it wasn't a process of getting used to the voice. Yuma voice on the other hand…

There are a lot more things I could say about the English dub, but then this would turn into a rant. However, if you guys like reading rants I could somehow turn the next chapter of this into a rant of the English dub. (Fourth wall breaking!)

I hope you all enjoyed!


	51. Glissade

_Glissade_

_Verb__:_

_1.__To perform a glissade, a sliding or gliding step._

_Noun__:  
__1.__A skillful glide over snow or ice in descending a mountain, as on skis or a toboggan.  
__2.__Dance__. A sliding or gliding step._

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ III, Kotori

_Summary:_ It's just something beautiful

*.*.*.

Kotori Mizuki, you are an amazing dancer. You'll be a star one day. That's why I've decided to meet you now before you become famous.

To tell you the truth, your guards are scaring me. I swear they're twice my height! (But if you talked to my brother Thomas he'd say everyone is twice my height)

Well, I'll get over it. Maybe if I think of the show this won't be awkward for me! It's not really helping me… but hey, your glissades were beautiful!

The one guard stops and opens a door. I see your smiling face as you extend a greeting hand.

"Nice to meet you Michael! I'm so glad to meet you. I think you're an amazing duelist!"


	52. Tidings

_Tidings_

_Noun__:_

_News, information, or intelligence:__sad tidings__._

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Yuma

_Summary:_ News

*.*.*.

If he didn't run fast enough there wouldn't be any time. Yuma dashed through the entrance of the building and ran to his classroom. Class would start the moment the bell rang. If he didn't enter the room before the bell rang, then his tidings would be meaningless (not to mention he'd be late, again).

The clock ticked down. Only 30 seconds were left. The door was just around the corner. Almost there…

"Hey guys!" Yuma shouted as he entered the room. "There's gonna be pizza served in the cafeteria today!"

Mission accomplished.

*.*.*.

A/N: Merry Christmas!

I hope you all enjoyed!


	53. Avidity

_Avidity_

_Noun__:_

_1.__Enthusiasm or dedication.__  
__2.__Eagerness; greediness_

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Kotori (Rei, Yuma)

_Summary:_ Impressed

*.*.*.

Rei is such a nice guy. He always manages to stay positive and have a smile on his face. He's almost exactly like Yuma without being a duel champion!

Speaking of Yuma, Rei has this avidity when it comes to our champ. I can't help but wonder why. Maybe it's because he's Yuma first real fan. Sure, all of those girls flocked around his desk once he won in the World Duel Carnival, but all of the other competitors were their main interests.

Not for Rei, though. He just wants to impress Yuma. I think he has. Yuma may not realize it, but I'm sure Rei has impressed him.


	54. Antepenultimate

_Antepenultimate_

_Adjective__:_

_1.__Third from the end.__  
__2.__Of or pertaining to an antepenult._

_Noun__:__  
__1.__An antepenult_

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Shark, Yuma, Takashi, Tetsuo

_Summary:_ A serious workout

*.*.*.

"Move it ladies! You're not getting into shape with that pace!" Shark yelled.

The three large boys jogged faster, but it was still barely over a walk. Yuma panted and fell behind the other two boys, who were also breathing heavily.

"Tsukumo! Pick up the pace!" Shark shouted. "You're never gonna lose weight like that."

"But… I don't… need… to lose… any weight… at all!" Yuma exasperatedly said between breaths.

"Really? I think your girlfriend said different when she sent you here. Now move it!"

"Ha…" Takashi breathed. "I'm antepenultimate now! Take that Tetsuo!"

"You use words as big as you are. I think we're here to fix that, not flaunt our smarts around," Shark said. "And considering it's only you three racing and Rio racing, it's not impressive."

"Come on! We're gonna collapse!" Tetsuo complained.

"If you were about 50 pounds lighter you'd be fine. My sister is gonna lap you guys again if you don't speed it along!"

The three boys moaned. They continued to jog (walk) with much effort.

Shark smirked. "You know if Rio passes you guys again, I'll make you go another ten laps."

The boys screamed and waddled faster. Shark laughed at the act. It sure was good to be the coach.

*.*.*.

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday! I don't even know what I did yesterday, so I have no excuse for not posting.

Well, I hoped you all enjoyed!


	55. Compotation

_Compotation_

_Noun__:_

_An act or instance of drinking or tippling together._

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Yuma, Shark

_Summary:_ Have a little fun

*.*.*.

"Come on Shark! Join the crowd!" Yuma insisted.

"I think I'll pass," Shark told him.

Yuma pouted for a second. Shark was being stubborn as always. "But it's New Year's Eve! Have a little fun and have a nice compotation with everyone as we enjoy non-alcoholic beverages."

Shark laughed. This kid wouldn't give up, as to be expected. "Fine."

"All right!" Yuma shouted. "Let's get some sparkling cider! It's so awesome!"

Shark smirked at Yuma. He sure had a lot of energy. Shark checked the time. It was only ten minutes until the New Year.

_Maybe next year I'll come up with a resolution,_ he thought. _I already got more than I asked for this year._

*.*.*.

A/N: Happy New Year's Eve everyone! Sorry I didn't post the last two days! I wasn't home all day either day so I had no time to write.

I wish you all good luck in the New Year and that we all survive in whatever apocalypse some random person says will occur in 2013! I hope you all enjoyed!


	56. Gastronomy

_Gastronomy_

_\ga-STRON-uh-mee\_

_Noun__:_

_1.__The art or science of good eating.__  
__2.__A style of cooking or eating._

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Yuma, Takashi

_Summary:_ It was supposed to be a cake…

*.*.*.

"What is _that_?" Takashi asked in horror.

"It's a cake. I don't think there's anything wrong with it," Yuma said.

Takashi's eye began to twitch as he started at the burnt lump of flour and sugar in front of him. Cooking class was meant to create something in gastronomy, not nearly create a fire.

"Why am I always paired up with you when my grade is involved?" Takashi muttered.

"Don't worry Class Rep! We're not gonna fail. I promise that this will be a C!" Yuma consoled.

"Only a C!" Takashi shouted. He pulled out a calculator and started punching in numbers. "After that last group project and the paper, can my average take this too?"

Yuma rolled his eyes. What's up with these smart kids and their averages?

*.*.*.

A/N: I haven't updated in over a month…

I'm so sorry I didn't update all of January. I was sick in the beginning of the month, then I had to make a giant Jenga tower for geometry (might make a Deviantart to show it off), then there was finals. All the time I spent to myself was just crashing from everything else. My brain was dead.

Anyway, I hope to get in a few updates by the end of the month. I shouldn't be too busy with homework since my second semester just started, but it could be difficult because my school musical is coming up and we're getting everything put together.

One more thing, how would you guys like to see what I wrote in class during my last semester (history is soooo boring)? I'd make an account on Deviantart for all of you to check it out. Tell me what you think.

I hope you all enjoyed!


	57. Madcap

_Madcap_

_\MAD-kap\_

_Adjective__:  
__1.__wildly or heedlessly impulsive; reckless; rash:__a madcap scheme._

_Noun__:__  
__1.__a madcap person._

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Yuma, Astral

_Summary:_ Typical Yuma

*.*.*.

"It huuuurts!" Yuma whined.

Astral rolled his eyes. "What did you expect when you jumped off the same steps you injure yourself on every day?"

"Not it the mood Astral," Yuma grumbled. "You know, I'll never pass be able to jump over them if I don't try."

"That is true, but you dash toward them in a madcap fashion. You don't even realize which stairs you're jumping over until you are in the air," Astral said. "You obliviously can't learn your lesson."

"ASTR-!"

As Yuma flailed his arms with his loud cry he managed to lose his balance and tumble out of his hammock.

Astral sighed. "You haven't learned this lesson either."

*.*.*.

A/N: Woah, it's been so long since I update. Sorry I couldn't update sooner. The rest of Febuary was crazy with the musical being so close (last week of the month/first week of March).

Well, I hope I can update more often! I hope you enjoyed!


	58. Qualm

_Qualm_

_\kwahm, kwawm\_

_Noun__:__  
__1.__an uneasy feeling or pang of conscience as to conduct; compunction:__He has no qualms about lying.__  
__2.__a sudden feeling of apprehensive uneasiness; misgiving:__a sudden qualm about the success of the venture.__  
__3.__a sudden sensation or onset of faintness or illness, especially of nausea._

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Yuma, Kotori

_Summary:_ Foolish decisions

*.*.*.

"Yuma, slow down! You're gonna choke if you keep eating that fast!"

"Relax Kotori," Yuma said after he swallowed his food. "You know I've been doing this for years. I'll be fine."

Kotori hummed with irritation. "If you say so, but don't come crying to me if you get sick or something."

"I'll be fine," Yuma insisted. He opened his mouth to take another bite of food, but froze as a qualm feeling washed over him. Yuma bolted out of his seat and dashed over to the bathroom.

Kotori sighed. "That idiot."

*.*.*.

A/N: Yes! I posted in less than a month! Accomplishment of the week! (Then again, it's only Monday)

I hope you all enjoyed!


	59. Imprest

_Imprest_

_\IM-prest\_

_Noun__:__  
An advance of money; loan._

*.*.*.

Characters: Shark, Yuma, Kotori

Summary: In times of need

*.*.*.

"Yuma, please don't ask him for anything! We can find another way to get the money. We'll sell out belongings, get a cheaper place to live, cut off the TV and internet. Just don't take an imprest from this guy!" Kotori begged.

Yuma frowned. "It won't be enough. We need more than all of that. You know what the bills look like. We don't have much else to sell and the internet and cable will shut off anyway unless we get some cash. I'm sorry."

Yuma turned around to head into the shady building. Kotori caught his arm and stared into the man's eyes. "Are you sure there's no other way?"

"Sadly, there isn't."

Kotori's eyes moved down to the ring on her figure.

"Don't you even think about that," Yuma said with a small smile. "I want you to have at least one nice thing."

Kotori frowned. "I'd rather not have it if we have to resort to this. Yuma, it's just a ring-"

"And you love this ring," Yuma told her. "Because I gave it to you. Please Kotori, I need you now more than ever to back my decision."

There was a pause between the two. Kotori trusted Yuma more than anyone, but he couldn't do this to her. This guy, commonly known as Shark, was ruthless. There were rumors left and right of what this guy has done.

Finally, Kotori sighed. "I trust you Yuma."

Yuma smiled and kissed Kotori on the forehead. He turned back to the shady building and walked inside. Yuma traveled down the long, dark hallway of the one room building. The hall seemed much longer than the building itself, but it was just right for this frightening situation.

Kotori knew of horrible nightmares caused by Shark, but she didn't know it all. Yuma knew much more than she did. One rumor spoke of Shark being head of a mafia group, forever protected by some unnamed business (but it was said that you'd know the business if you found out the name).

There were many more mafia related rumors like all of the terrible ways people have died for not repaying Shark. Yuma was trembling with fear as he walked down the hallway, but he couldn't go back now. According to yet another rumor, once you entered the shark tank, you weren't leaving unless you took out a deposit or repaid the man who gave you the money.

After ages of slow movements down the dark hallway, Yuma came to a large room with only a desk and a revolving chair with its back currently facing Yuma.

As Yuma stepped into the room, the chair spun around. Yuma jumped back since the chair's movement spooked him. Although it may have not exactly been the chair that scared the poor man. No, it was the man sitting in the chair, his fingers interlocked and his elbows resting on the chair's two arms.

"Welcome," Shark said. His voice sounded sweet, but it was filled with hidden venom. "How may I help you?"

*.*.*.

A/N: I think this would make a really cool story. I wish I had the time to write something for this. Anyone want to help? (I say this half-jokingly, but if someone would seriously wish to create an entire story based on this with me I'd be willing to do so)

I have not updated in forever and I hate it! I don't like making you guys wait around for chapters. It's not fair. (I sure hate it when I have to wait a month for some story to come out with its next chapter.)

Regardless, I hope you guys don't mind too much! I hope you all enjoyed!


	60. Verisimilitude

_Verisimilitude_

_\ver-uh-si-MIL-i-tood, -tyood\_

_Noun__:__  
__1.__the appearance or semblance of truth; likelihood; probability:__The play lacked verisimilitude.__  
__2.__something, as an assertion, having merely the appearance of truth_

*.*.*.

Characters:Shark, Yuma

Summary: Just another deal

*.*.*.

"This is quite an amount of money you want here," Shark said. "I agree to this deal, but I think you know what happens when you don't pay me back."

The man gulped and nodded. He knew the rumors of this guy. If you didn't pay up, there would be blood. Once a shark smells blood, it's out for the kill. He didn't get his nickname for no reason.

Sure, he had never seen Shark in action or any of his supposed men. However, everything seemed to be lining up so far. The drowning atmosphere. The limited space in the room. And most importantly, Shark's smile of verisimilitude. It looked like truth, but it was just a clever lie.

Shark's smile remained unchanged as the man finalized his deal. It was still a fake smile. It was the same one he put on when he still attended school. It was the same one he gave his sister when things were still good.

Shark handed the man the requested amount of money in cash from the hidden compartment of his desk. The man accepted it with a damp hand.

This was she wouldn't sell the ring the man gave her. Without that ring, she'd have nothing at all. Every other luxury in her house with the man had been sold. They were lucky that the power hadn't gone out yet. And now with this money, the man and his girl wouldn't have to worry about that, or the other bills, for a while. However, they would both have to gather the same amount of money for another man. They would have more time with light, but for how long?

The man scurried out of Shark's lair quickly to return to his girl. Shark's smile was quickly extinguished as another falling chump landed in his jaws.

"Just a matter of time," he muttered. "Soon, you won't have the money to pay me back either."

There would be blood in the future, as always, and he would have no choice but to follow his instincts. This man was just another meal. It was something he had to do for a life to live.

Shark scowled. Only one time had things gone his way and never again. The money would always leave out the door in cash with a person and the return in small valuables and houses soon to be sold. It wasn't his fault he cared for someone!

That one time it all went right. Why couldn't that happen again? Why was everyone a fool? Could no one have the common sense to manage just a sliver of money? At the very least, couldn't they have the common sense not to come to him?

"But who else?" Shark asked himself. People only come to him when they've hit the bottom of the ocean. They already had reached the limits of unpaid loans from the bank and discarded their possessions for every cent possible.

It is said that if a shark stops swimming it will die. However, this isn't true. Some species of shark can still live without moving. Although, they can still fall to the floor of the ocean when they stop moving. In some cases, this could be deadly.

Shark glared at back wall. "When will I hit the floor?"

*.*.*.

A/N: I didn't mean for this to be a continuation of the last chapter, but this is for my English class. We have to write a flash fiction. Basically, you need to give the audience a basic feel for a character (in this case Shark and maybe a little Yuma), but there doesn't need to be a specific conflict or plot.

For this, I wanted to show Shark as someone who hates what he does, but has a good reason for doing it (someone to protect). Yuma's purpose was to show how people saw Shark as a cold, unforgiving person who would gladly take your life.

The reason I never used Yuma's name was because I have to read this in front of my class. Now, I'm not ashamed of sharing my love of anime to everyone, but I want to try and catch the interest of a group of 9th grade honors students who have thought everything we've done in English is boring and stupid. I can tell the moment I give them a Japanese name they'll tune everything out. Since Shark is a nickname, I can get away with his name.

Please tell me if this story reached my expectations and please give some criticism, if any. (This is due tomorrow by the way.)

I hope you all enjoyed!


	61. Droll

_Droll_

_\drohl\_

_Adjective__:__  
__1.__amusing in an odd way; whimsically humorous; waggish._

_Noun__:__  
__1.__a droll person; jester; wag._

_Verb__:__  
__1.__Archaic.__to jest; joke_

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Rio, Yuma, Shark

_Summary:_ How things have changed.

*.*.*.

"Would you cut it out?"

"Not until we duel!"

I laughed at the two boys antics. Ryoga should know by now that Yuma isn't going to stop until there's a duel going on. This will never get old.

"Just one duel! We can even cut the life points down so it goes by faster!"

"What don't you understand about no?"

I'm not sure why this is so amusing. This droll argument goes on almost every other day. You would think someone would get tired of it, but that doesn't seem to be the case.

I never thought this is how everything would be like when I came back. Ryoga's a lot happier now. He has always been so worried when I was in the hospital. More importantly, he never seemed happy.

A lot has changed. I think Yuma is behind all of it. Who else could it be?

*.*.*.

A/N: I felt like it's been way too long since I last updated.

Sorry about that guys! There's been drama and lack of inspiration. I rather keep these chapters on the happy side (regardless to the depressing nature of the last two stories) and I just haven't had any good ideas lately.

I'll post when I can.

In brighter new, it's my birthday today! =) Virtual cake to celebrate!

I hope you all enjoyed!


	62. Bakku-shan

_Bakku-shan_

_A girl who looks good from behind but not from the front._

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Yuma, Tetsuo

_Summary:_ A grave mistake

*.*.*.

That girl looked beautiful. She was absolutely stunning.

"Be careful," Yuma sang. "She might be a bakku-shan."

"Shut up!" I shouted. "There's no way a girl like that could look bad."

"Have you seen her face yet?"

"Well, no actually."

Yuma laughed. "Then go talk to her! You'll never know if you don't see her face. Who knows you could get lucky."

I smiled and nodded. Quickly, I rose from my seat and walked over to the girl. "Excuse me," I said.

The girl turned around and well, _she_ was exactly what I was expecting.

"Yeah?" a deep, male voice answered.

"S-sorry! Wrong person!"

I didn't even have the time to turn around before I heard Yuma's laughter.

*.*.*.

A/N: Technically this isn't the word of the day, but I saw a video called _10 Words that don't translate into English _and this was one of the words. I think many of us can say that we do half of the things that don't translate into English. Go check out the video!

I hope you enjoyed!


	63. Perpetual

_Perpetual_

_Adjective_

_1. Continuing or enduring forever; everlasting_

_2. Lasting an indefinitely long time: _perpetual snow.

_3. Continuing or continued without intermission or interruption; ceaseless: _a perpetual stream of vistitors all day.

_Noun_

_5. a hybrid rose that is perpetual_

_6. a perennial plant_

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Yuma, Kotori, Shark, Rio

_Summary: _The strangest things

*.*.*.

Staring is considered a very rude thing to do. However, Shark and Rio couldn't help it as they watched their friends make-out in the middle of the hallway.

Yuma and Kotori hadn't even come up for air in the last five minutes. It's not like the hall was empty either. Students have been passing by this whole time. Shark and Rio were actually passing through when they saw the happy couple with their lips entwined.

"How long do you think they've been at it?" Rio asked.

"I honestly don't want to know," Shark answered. "It's disturbing."

"Why are we still watching this?"

"I don't know."

At least the twins weren't the only ones confused by Yuma and Kotori's odd burst of affection in the middle of the hall. Most of the students who passed by had stopped in confusion of this display. Everyone was completely entranced.

Finally, Kotori and Yuma split. They walked off in different directions as if nothing even happened. They didn't even question why so many people were gathered around them.

"What was that?" Rio asked.

"Some kind of perpetual make-out session," Ryoga answered. "I don't ever want to see that again."

*.*.*.

A/N: Well this wasn't the word of the day, but I have English finals coming up and there's a lot of vocabulary. My way of studying it suddenly became a way to write more chapters because I've barely posted chapters since the spree in December.

For the next few words I think I might make them loosely related to this story. I think it would be interesting. What do you guys think?

I hope you all enjoyed!


	64. Encroach

_Encroach_

_[en-__krohch__] _

_Verb _

_1.__to advance beyond proper, established, or usual limits; makegradual inroads: _A dictatorship of the majority is encroaching on the rights of the individual.

_2.__to trespass upon the property, domain, or rights of another,especially stealthily or by gradual advances_

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Rei, Yuma

_Summary:_ Overstepping boundaries

_A/N: There's just a little spoiler about Rei. If you haven't watched episode 15 of Zexal II (Rei and Yuma vs Gilag part 2) you probably shouldn't read this, but it won't hurt if you do._

*.*.*.

This time Rei knew he had gone just a little too far in bending human will. He had encroached on this occasion by using his Barian powers to finally put Yuma and Kotori's relation in motion.

_Sure, I wasn't supposed to do that, but if I didn't it would probably take years for something to actually happen!_ Rei reasoned with himself. _However that make-out session was a bit of an overkill. I didn't mean for that to happen. It was just supposed to be a passionate kiss._

"Oi, Shingetsu!" Yuma called out. "Come on! It's time for lunch!"

Rei jumped out of his thoughts and began running toward Yuma. "C-coming!"

Once Rei met up with his friend he was ready to hear all about that little moment with Kotori. Anyone who knew Yuma knows that he couldn't keep a special moment a secret for more than 10 minutes (not that half the school didn't see that make-out session). However, the boy was silent about that topic. He talked about class since they actually got the chance to duel instead of an actual lesson.

"Um, Yuma-kun," Rei said. "Didn't anything else happen today?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yuma asked.

"I don't know. Maybe something happen with Kotori."

"Kotori? Is she alright?"

Rei blinked twice. _Looks like I messed up that spell._

*.*.*.

A/N: So I have like 20 words and I'm hoping I'll actually get to all of them before my exam (which is on Thursday). It looks like you guys are gonna have a short story about this little incident.

And I don't care what happens later in Zexal II. I love Rei and he's gonna be on our side for this story. (I'm still upset about finding out his secret and I was in denial until the end of the duel)

I hope you enjoy!


	65. Cull & Dissent

_Cull _

_[kuhl] _

_Verb __(used with object)_

_1.__to choose; select; pick._

_2.__to gather the choice things or parts from_

_3.__to collect; gather; pluck._

_Noun_

_4.__act of culling._

_5.__something culled, especially something picked out and put asideas inferior._

*.*.*.

_Dissent_

_[dih-__sent__] _

_Verb__ (used without object)_

_1.__to differ in sentiment or opinion, especially from the majority;withhold assent; disagree (often followed by __from __ ): __Two of thejustices dissented from the majority decision._

_2.__to disagree with the methods, goals, etc., of a political party orgovernment; take an opposing view._

_3.__to disagree with or reject the doctrines or authority of anestablished church._

_Noun_

_4.__difference of sentiment or opinion._

_5.__dissenting opinion._

_6.__disagreement with the philosophy, methods, goals, etc., of apolitical party or government._

_7.__separation from an established church, especially the Church of England; nonconformity._

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Yuma and Co.

_Summary:_ Mind explaining?

*.*.*.

All of Yuma's friends stared at him as the boy wolfed down his lunch. He didn't seem to notice his friend's eyes as he stuffed another rice ball in his mouth.

Kotori, on the other hand, was not staring at Yuma as she tried to eat her lunch. However, she was feeling very awkward as all of her friends stared at Yuma for a reason she didn't know. Kotori couldn't take this tension for much longer.

Out of all of the people here, Kotori knew Yuma the best. By knowing Yuma, she knew that if she slipped a piece of tomato in his food he wouldn't notice. As predicted, Yuma stuffed the next rice ball in his mouth without culling the tomato from the rice. This was enough to make Yuma actually stop.

"Who put tomato in my rice ball?" he asked with annoyance. Finally, the boy noticed all of the eyes staring at him. "Um, is there something on my face?"

"Not anymore," Tetsuo said with a chuckle.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Yuma asked.

"Just a little moment in the hall with a _certain_ someone," Tetsuo continued as he eyed Kotori.

The green haired girl gave a confused look, which cause Cathy to growl.

Yuma also had a confused look on his face. He had no idea what Tetsuo was talking about. As far as Yuma knew, he didn't talk to anyone in the hall today. Maybe he said something to Shark, but that wouldn't be worth bringing up, would it?

"Come on Yuma!" Tetsuo shouted. "How can you of all people resist telling us about you and Kotori?"

Kotori and Yuma made a loud noise of utter confusion. What were these people talking about?

"You mean you don't remember?" Takashi asked. "I don't see how that's possible. Tetsuo made it sound like you guys were basically French kissing in the hall."

The two made another confused noise.

"You must really be an idiot! How could you forget a moment like that? Everyone was fascinated by it! Even Shark and Rio!" Tetsuo told Yuma.

"W-wait! Wait! Wait! I have no idea what you guys are talking about!" Yuma yelled. His face and ears were completely flushed. "I don't remember anything like that ever happening!"

"Yuma-kun," Rei spoke up. "I don't mean for you to dissent from your current belief, but you should see this."

Rei held up his D-Pad for Yuma to see. A mass video was sent throughout the school. One of the students had filmed the two in their perpetual make-out session and sent it to every student in his contacts.

Yuma and Kotori stared at the video as a mix of fascination and horror spread through them. Unsure of what to do next, the two fainted in disbelief.

*.*.*.

A/N: I'm gonna try to fit a few words in each of the upcoming chapters so I can get them all done before my final.

I hope you all enjoyed!


	66. Drivel, Cynical, Brevity & Eccentric

_Drivel_

_[__driv__-__uh__l] _

_Noun_

_1.__saliva flowing from the mouth, or mucus from the nose; slaver._

_2.__childish, silly, or meaningless talk or thinking; nonsense; twaddle._

_Verb __(used without object)_

_3.__to let saliva flow from the mouth or mucus from the nose;slaver._

_4.__to talk childishly or idiotically._

_5.__Archaic. __to issue like spittle._

_*.*.*._

_Cynical_

_[__sin__-i-k__uh__l] _

_Adjective_

_1.__distrusting or disparaging the motives of others; like or characteristic of a cynic._

_2.__showing contempt for accepted standards of honesty or moralityby one's actions, especially by actions that exploit the scruplesof others._

_3.__bitterly or sneeringly distrustful, contemptuous, or pessimistic._

_4.__( __initial capital letter __ ) cynic ( def 5 ) ._

_*.*.*._

_Brevity_

_[__brev__-i-tee] _

_Noun_

_1.__shortness of time or duration; briefness: __the brevity of human life._

_2.__the quality of expressing much in few words; terseness: __Brevityis the soul of wit_

_*.*.*._

_Eccentric_

_[ik-__sen__-trik, ek-] _

_Adjective_

_1.__deviating from the recognized or customary character, practice,etc.; irregular; erratic; peculiar; odd: __eccentric conduct; aneccentric person._

_2.__Geometry __. not having the same center; not concentric: usedespecially of two circles or spheres at least one ofwhich contains the centers of both._

_3.__(of an axis, axle, etc.) not situated in the center._

_4.__Machinery __. having the axis or support away from the center: __aneccentric wheel._

_5.__Astronomy __. deviating from a circular form, as an elliptic orbit._

*.*.*.

_Characters:_ Rei, Yuma

_Summary:_ Explanations

*.*.*.

"Dude, they were totally French kissing! Look, you can some drivel on Yuma's mouth!"

"No they weren't. It was just passionate. That drivel is your imagination."

"No way. Let's watch it again and I'll show you."

Arguments like this were fought between many students. Everyone wanted to know exactly what happened between Yuma and Kotori in the hallway. However, not even Yuma and Kotori knew exactly what happened. The only person who did know was Rei Shingestsu.

At the moment, Rei was confused by all of this chatter spreading throughout the school. Why was this make-out session so entrancing for humans? It wasn't like it happened to any of them.

_This behavior is eccentric to me. Do all humans react this way?_ Rei wondered. _I guess that's not a problem for me right now. I need to tell Yuma what I had done, even if it was just an accident. He's an understanding person. Surely he won't see my actions as cynical. _

"Shingestsu!" Yuma shouted, bringing Rei out of his thoughts. The boy ran up to Rei. "What did you call me for?"

Rei glanced around Yuma to make sure Astral wasn't present. As far as Rei could tell Astral was nowhere to be seen. To make sure the spirit wouldn't come out he asked, "Will Astral stay inside the key?"

Yuma heard Rei's voice deepen. That meant this was something to do with the Barians. "Yeah. He shouldn't come out while we're speaking."

"Good," Rei said. "Yuma, there's something I need to tell you concerning-"

"The Barians?" Yuma asked, although he was confused. Normally, Rei would refer to him as "Officer Yuma" when it was Barian business or "Yuma-kun" when he was in front of any of his friends or Astral. The informality in his name threw off the boy.

"Actually no," Rei answered. "Well, in a way I guess it kinda does."

Yuma raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"To put it bluntly, you could say that I'm the one responsible for your moment with Kotori."

"You did what now!?" Yuma yelled.

"Shh! Don't do that! You'll attract attention," Rei told Yuma. "You see, I kinda used some of my Barian powers to get you and Kotori to finally get into a relationship."

"Wh-what? But why? I don't know how relationships work in the Barian world, but you can't go bending people's wills to start something-"

"Look, I know fully well about the brevity of life and in life there are opportunities you simply cannot mess up or miss," Rei explained. "You and Kotori are one of those opportunities. Trust me."

Yuma stared at Rei for a moment. He wasn't exactly sure what Rei meant, but Yuma knew he was right. The boy smiled. "Yeah. I promise not to mess this up!"


End file.
